Helga's New Best Friend
by WriterFanaticyes
Summary: Helga G. Pataki has a new best friend! Helga Geraldine Pataki ends up befriending the shy and sweet new girl, Riley Sarah Winston. Little do they both truly know they got a lot in common.
1. Chapter 1

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Helga G. Pataki, a now highschooler has befriended the school wallflower/new girl Riley S. Winston, little do they both know they share much in common.**

**Chapter 1- Boys, Boys, and Footballheads?**

Helga Geraldine Pataki was storming down the halls of Hillwood High in rage! No, fury! Why? Even though she had given up her childhood "bully" streak years and years ago, it didn't mean Helga couldn't lose it once in awhile. Especially when it came to her "beloved" _footballhead_.

Helga made it to her locker, then caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Lila." Helga gritted her teeth in anger, in extreme jealousy.

"Oh Arnold, that is ever so sweet of you!" She laughed with glee in stride with Arnold who was talking in a modest tone with her, words Helga couldn't quite make out. It didn't matter much to Helga, she quickly turned away only to be met with the gaze of her "new" best friend, Riley Sarah Winston.

"Hey, Helga!" She smiled cheerily. Riley then dropped her smile when she saw the duo walking down the hall together.

"Oh, Helga. I'm so sorry." Riley said quickly in remorse.

"Have you seen Pheebs around?" Helga asked ignoring her comment.

"Yeah! Actually, she wanted me to give this to you. I think this is the Algebra 2 worksheets?" Riley handed them over, as Helga just snatched them out of her hands. "Thanks." Helga half-smiled, then walking off down the hall.

"Helga! Wait! Can I-Well, can I walk with you to class? Or would this not be the right time-?"

Helga stopped momentarily, as Riley began to catch up to her. "So, how are things going?" She smiled awkwardly trying to start conversation.

"Just peachy." Helga stated sarcastically.

"Did you hear Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is throwing another party? And you're invited! She has her "list" on her page. I didn't seem to make it."

"Well, I know most people wouldn't find me on the "cool" list." Riley started to look down sadly.

"Helga, sorry for bother-"

"Criminey! Riley don't be talking about yourself like that, bucko! "Princess" has always seen herself on the highest pedestal, you should have seen her in the fourth grade."

"Thanks, Helga." Riley started to smile.

"Don't mention it. Ever."

"Helga, what's eating you up? I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to-is it about you know-Arnold?"

"Arnold?! Please, footballhead? Huh, I rather I never see his oblong face ever again!" Helga kicked a nearby can, that went hurtling toward Eugene Horowitz. He was near the stairwell picking up his fallen books, where the can offset him and he went flying backward down the stairs.

"AHHH!"

"Was that-?" Riley turned around.

"Yep Good ol' Eugene the Elephantine. Heh, earned that name in junior high."

"Poor Eugene. He's always-"

"Yep, that's just the way he is."

Riley regained posture. "Helga, who are you kidding? I know you like him! He's your best friend-it's only natural and he might-"

"Arnoldo? We can't even _tolerate _each other in the same room!"

"Helga, if you don't "like" him, how come I see you writing his name all over your notebooks as well as poetry? Remember in English yesterday? The Group Project? You weren't even paying attention-all you could think about was Ar-"

Helga in panic covered her mouth. "Arnolfo? You know the-uh-artist? Arnolfo DaVinci?" She said quickly to onlookers.

"Helga, it's actually Leonar-"

"Let's get to class! Come on all you wussies! Move it!"

"Really, Helga?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I promise you with my life I have no utter interest in Arnold!" Helga shouted. "Okay?!"

Something fell out of Helga's pocket then, right in front of Riley. She picked it up, and at first a look of shock wore her face. Then a playful smirk, "Helga, if this isn't love, I don't know what is."

Riley revealed in her hand, Helga's locket of Arnold!

Helga then started wigging out, big time. She pulled Riley aside one of the hallways. "SWEAR TO ME YOU WON'T SPEAK A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE!"

"YOU HAVE TO SWEAR TO ME!"

"Helga, listen I promise I won't reveal your secret. You can trust me, I just have a question. Why can't you tell Ar-"

"Because I can't ok! He doesn't-He never felt the same."

"Helga, I'm here for you. You want to talk about it?"

Riley rested her hand on a now slouched and vulnerable Helga G. Pataki walking the rest of the way to their first class of the day, Biology.

**THANKS FOR READING! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Helga's secret gets found out! In a turn of events, Riley has discovered Helga's love for Arnold! Finally, Helga spills all the beans..**

**Chapter 2- The Kiss**

"Helga, tell me everything." Riley wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Well, me and Arnol-hair boy have quite a history."

Helga paused for a moment.

"Sheesh, it's been seven years and we-never spoke about it."

"About what, Helga?"

"On second thought, hah, maybe-" Helga started to break away from Riley.

"Helga, I'm serious. Seven years since what?" Riley said strictly with her hands on her hips, while in determination blocking Helga's escape.

"I-well-I-" Helga took a gulp.

"I kissed him! I kissed my BELOVED SWEET FOOTBALLHEAD! The best moment of my life!"

Helga held up her locket lovingly while sighing dreamily.

She then gave herself a slap in the face, bringing herself back to normality.

"Well you know, heck it's not a big deal." Helga started to say trying to move on the conversation, while putting the locket conveniently back in the pocket.

"NOT A BIG DEAL? Helga, how could this not be a BIG DEAL? You mean, you guys never even-"

"I'll tell you what let's just mosy off to the most boring clas-"

Riley then got in front of Helga, halting her.

"Helga, if this wasn't a "big deal" you wouldn't be carrying THAT around with you all the time!" Riley pointed directly into the jean pocket, where the locket was hidden.

"Tell me, it never even came up once between you and Arnold?"

"Not once." Helga started to sigh sadly.

Riley pondered it for a second.

"Helga, you should talk to him about it."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? Doi, like that will somehow change his mind!"

"You never know, it just might."

Helga crossed her arms, while scoffing and rolling her eyes.

Riley started to sigh in frustration.

"Helga, no matter the result it's always good-even in _my _experiences to reach closure about things."

"Everything is just fine between me and Arn-"

"What if it really isn't? How long has it been like this Helga? How long have you had feelings for him?"

"Huh, if I really wanted a psychoanalysis like this I would have just stopped by Dr. Bliss-"

"Helga, I'm not trying to psychoanalyze you. I just know sometimes you have to dig deep to correct the problem, and I'm only trying to help."

"Ok, as much as I do-what's the word-"appreciate" it? I don't need the help. I'm perfectly fine as me, Helga G. Pataki. You got that?"

"Helga, what if Arnold is the problem here? I mean it seems like you've repressed your true feelings for him, resulting in this huge complex within yourself. If you'd just show your true feelings then maybe-"

"Heh, true feelings! What a riot! You really had me going there." Helga started to laugh it all off nervously.

"Helga, you know I'm right. You really need to evaluate and think about things regarding you and _Arnold_. I just don't want to see you hurting, or _get _hurt Helga. I know how it feels." Riley started to say somberly.

Helga quickly turned toward Riley, now resting a hand on her shoulder. "You do?" Helga said calmly.

"But that doesn't matter. It's not about me. All it comes down to is you, Helga. It's your decision. And I think we have about ten minutes before class starts." Riley looked down timidly at her watch.

"Don't take this as we're "best buds" or anything ok?" Helga said as she quickly hugged Riley.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Riley started to smile.

"I wonder if Mr. Borgison will fall asleep again? Criminey! If Stinko and Pink boy released the frogs he wouldn't notice!" Helga broke down into uncontrollable laughter.

"Helga, you promised me no more pranks! And if we are dissecting, _you _are going to do it."

"You're such a wuss!" Helga playfully teased.

"I don't care what planet this is! I am not touching or cutting up a dead frog!"

"Okay, Ms. Priss. But I get to copy off your notes!"

"Deal." Riley chuckled.

They stopped at the doorway, and saw Arnold with goggles on next to a Lila in awe.

"Lila, this how you hold the frog. Just cut right here." Arnold smiled, as Lila got in front of him. He started to guide her hands, helping her with the blade.

"Oh well this is going to be fun." Helga smiled mischieviously clasping her hands together.

"Helga, don't. Don't even. Oh I really have a bad feeling about this."

**TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT CRAZY ANTICS WILL HELGA PULL ON THE POOR UNSUSPECTING ARNOLD? TUNE IN AND YOU KNOW THE DRILL ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update as much as I can. :)**

**Biology class is just starting, and Helga is feeling like a prankster today. Will Riley be able to prevent Helga from mischievous acts of torture upon an unsuspecting football head?**

**Chapter 3- Let The Games Begin! Attack of the Flying Frogs!**

Before they walked in, Riley took Helga aside.

"Helga, please don't tell me you're thinking about-what I _know _you're thinking about doing to a _certain someone_." Riley gave her an intense gaze.

"Rie, don't get your panties in a bunch. Just a few spitballs, won't hurt."

"Helga, just promise you won't do anything that will get _you_ or even me in trouble."

Helga took a sigh. Raising her hand up, "I promise. Happy now?"

Helga walked past her, and immediately made her entrance.

"Whatever happens, note to self be on the watch for Helga."

"Well hello there, Footballhead." Helga wore a huge smirk on her face.

Lila and Arnold both glanced up at her.

"Hey, Helga." Arnold warmly smiled.

"How are you ever so doing Helga?" Lila sweetly grinned.

"Just ever so wonderful, Lila." Helga mocked with sarcasm and made her way over to her lab station.

"Gosh you're looking very purty today, Helga."

Helga turned around to meet the glance of a besotten Stinky Peterson.

"How about you be my lab partner for the day?" Stinky said while leaning over the lab equipment.

"Sorry, Stinko. But I already have one. Besides, what about Gloria?"

"Shucks Helga! You knew she's been gone since the eigth grade! Why'd you go on have to bring that up?"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't bring all your _fancy _business with me, I wouldn't mess with yours, bucko!"

"Gosh, you're so pretty when you get mad like that Helga."

"In speaking of my lab partner, where the HECK is she?!"

Riley momentarily was glancing off into the other hallway. She was watching someone in particular, a _certain_ boy. She quickly made her way into the classroom.

In just enough time too, about two minutes left before class would start. Unfortunately, as most would do they would delibrately make sure the "nerd" girl wouldn't have anywhere to sit. Helga, was surrounded by her posse, that consisted of a love struck Stinky Peterson, a smooth talking Sid, and the closest one she even had to having a brother, Harold Bergman.

At this moment, Helga was trying to make room for Riley. Wishing they could all dissapear with vanishing cream. Riley awkwardly stood to the side near one of the stations looking for a seat as all seemed to be taken.

"There's an open spot next to me! You can sit here."

Riley turned in surprise to see somebody was making a way over to her. "Here, let me help you with those." Arnold offered kindly.

Helga's jaw flew open, and noticed that Lila was sitting with Nadine.

Riley found herself walking right beside Arnold back to their seats.

"Helga, my darling you got the biggest bug eyes I'd ever seen."

Helga was speechless still glued to the two in the front row.

Riley knew her very most precious secret, and was sitting next to Arnold? Nothing good could come out of this.

Arnold pulled out the chair for Riley and set down her things on the desk.

Once they we were seated, Riley awkwardly looked over and thanked him.

"Heh, no problem. It's Riley, isn't it?" Arnold flashed a charming grin.

Riley started to lightly blush. "Yeah, and Arnold right?"

"We have art class together, don't we?" Arnold brought up in realization.

Riley started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, I think so." She politely smiled.

"I'm impressed by your art. It's really good ."

Arnold contemplated something.

"Do you want to be my lab partner? If you don't have one-I could-"

Riley couldn't believe this was happening, she just froze desperately wanting to look in Helga's direction.

Arnold wore this huge grin on his face.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Riley said quickly before she could realize. It seemed to Riley, Helga would probably be working with the boys on the procedure. Now Riley was in a situation. On the bright side, this way Riley could make sure Helga would cause no hijinx, as she knew a _definite _Helga would be targeting Arnold. On a more worse side, why on earth was Arnold asking her all these questions?

"Do you mind if I see some of your sketches?" Arnold asked eyeing down the sketchpad lying in front of Riley. "I don't mind at all." Riley did not like where any of this was going. Of course, she better not blow things up into proportion. Arnold was just most likely being social. Although this sort of experience reminded her of that _special _someone. Last time, where she thought it could have meant more than what it truly was she was greatly mistaken. All she knew truly, Riley _wasn't _ crushing on Arnold at all. But no doubt, this would look extremely suspicious to Helga.

Arnold gingerly flipped through the drawings, looking over each one.

Riley was hugely flattered by the gestures, but she truly hoped this didn't mean anything that could cause a rift between her and Helga. One thing was sure, she would make Arnold do the _dissecting_.

Once Arnold was done he handed them back and with that huge grin said, "Thanks." He then turned forward as class officially began to start.

Riley was in relief, that maybe all that "attention" was over. Arnold knew of her personality, and was just being nice to her that's all it was. Riley didn't see anything wrong with kindness, that was just who Arnold was.

"In the first fifty minutes of class, we will start our dissecting labs." Mr. Borgison slightly yawned while writing the instructions on the board.

Suddenly, Riley felt something hit the back of her neck. A crumbled up piece of paper fell to the right of Riley. Riley quickly unwaded it, and saw the hugely written mesage.

DETAILS NOW RIE!

Riley definitely knew who this was from. Riley set the crumply paper on her knee and started writing.

Nothing happened just casual conversation, Riley wrote quickly. Riley felt she was being honest. Nothing _was _happening between her and Arnold.

Riley shifted in her seat looking over at Helga, then overhanded the paper landing accurately next to her.

Riley looked back again and saw Helga reading. Helga gave Riley a quick thumbs up as both now turned forward to face the board.

Riley started to shift back with ease in her seat. As she sat back, one of her pencils rolled off onto the floor in the middle between her and Arnold. Arnold saw it and began to grab for it, as Riley at the same time reached down subconsciously where their hands touched momentarily. Arnold smiled widely handing her the pencil as Riley blushed darkly. As they both moved frontward again, Riley started to sink down in her seat nervously.

Riley looked quickly over to Helga for some kind of reaction. Fortunately, Helga was watching the teacher in boredom and must have not seen. Riley sat up then confidently thinking all she had to honestly do was make sure Helga wouldn't get herself in trouble.

"If anyone has any questions, I'll be at my desk." Mr. Borgison said drowsily, leaving the class at work.

"I'll be right back with the supplies."

Riley started walking off to the nearest lab station, placing a hand over her forehead. "Why do all of a sudden I feel feverish?"

Just at an instant, as Helga started to grab for the same goggles so did Arnold having their hands touch. "Arnold?!" Helga said in surprise, and blushing a light pink. "Hi, Helga. How have things been?" Arnold smiled sweetly glancing over at a very rosy Helga. "None of your beeswax, FootballHead!" Helga pushed the cabinet slightly where all these goggles started falling out and basically pouring down on Arnold. Helga cackled evilly walking off. Arnold stared at Helga with his now half-lidded eyes. "Nice seeing you too, Helga." Arnold said sadly, under his breath. Arnold was left to pick up all the goggles. "Arnold, are you ever so alright?" Lila ran over to his aide and helped him up on his feet. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Lila." Arnold lightly took Lila's hand as she then said, "Arnold, Nadine is working with Rhonda. Can I ever so work with you on the lab?"

"Sure." Arnold grabbed Lila's hand bringing her on toward the lab station.

Riley was looking over at Helga, with a dissaproving gaze.

Arnold and Lila soon joined Riley at the station, where Riley couldn't help but not feign surprise. "Lila, this is my friend Riley."

"It's just ever so wonderful to meet you!" Lila lightly hugged Riley.

"It's great to meet you too, Lila." Riley smiled pleasantly.

"Arnold, has told me so many great things about you!"

Arnold looked at Lila, with a look of puzzlement on his face.

Lila then put an arm around Arnold's waist, "Oh Arnold." Lila giggled.

Arnold started blushing and briefly winked at Lila.

Riley in discomfort, slapped both hands on covering her face.

Riley felt now she would be a third wheel. At least, it wouldn't be seemingly too personal like it was when she was alone with Arnold. However the fact that Lila and Arnold were together it would be a huge temptation for Helga not to resist.

Riley caught Helga's flickering of a devious grin rubbing her hands together while watching the duo.

Riley rushed back to her seat, and got out a piece of paper. She then held it up above where Helga could see it.

DON'T DO IT HELGA!

Helga at the moment had her back turned talking with the boys.

"Riley, could you ever so be a dear and get the rest of the supplies?" Lila said while intently gazing over at Arnold, where it's as if Arnold himself was caught in the ol' Lila spell.

"Oh brother." Riley said to herself in dismay. "Sure." Riley faked a grin, quickly walking over to Helga and her group.

"It's Riley, isn't it?" Riley turned to see Sid standing right next to her.

"I need your help with something!" Sid started dragging her across the room and out the door.

Before she knew it, Riley was being spun into a supplies closet?!

"Sorry, Helga's orders."

Sid shut the door, locking Riley in with no way out.

He quickly ran back into the classroom.

"HELGA GERALDINE PATAKIIII!" Riley shouted at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEE!" She was rattling the door furiously.

A janitor was nearby listening to music through his headphones. He paused the music thinking he heard something, but to no avail he turned the music up louder and continued.

"Where did Riley go?" Arnold then spun around noticing her length of time in dissapearance.

"Gosh, I don't ever so know. Maybe she just had to use the restroom?"

"I'll go get the supplies, Arnold." Lila smiled walking over to one of the counters.

Mr. Borgison went over to Helga's group. "Since everyone has had more than enough time to start filling out the worksheets, we better bring out our dead specimen. Sid? Stinky? Harold? Can I trust you to get them out of my truck in the northwest parking lot?"

"You can trust us, Mr. Borgison." Harold said convincingly.

"Oh, Mr. Borgison? I should come with them, to make sure the boys stay out of _trouble_." Helga chimed in angelically.

"Good thinking, Helga. I'm trusting all of you."

"You can count on us, Mr. Borgison." Stinky said in his own country twang.

Helga and the boys started rushing down the stairs in excitement.

"So, Stinko you got the goods?"

"Anything for my majestic country belle."

"Yeah, yeah. There better not be any screwups this time."

Helga and the boys made it outside and instead of walking to their teacher's truck they sprinted over to Stinky's car in the central parking lot.

"Good thing me and my pop hunted them down at my cousin Stinky's lake last weekend." Stinky revealed a whole container of very much alive frogs.

"Perfect." Helga uproared into an evil laugh.

"Shoot! This has got to be the biggest prank we ever done." Stinky said scratching his head.

"If we get caught-remember this was all Madam Fortress Mommy's idea!" Harold pointed over at Helga.

"Stop your worrying, pink boy. Heh, this will be an absolute classic."

The group were trying to hold in their snickers as they made their way back to class.

Helga had laid the container on it's back, so there would be no notice of a live frog.

"Dead frogs! Come get your dead frogs here!" Helga called out.

Nadine had lifted the lid when, the frogs had took flight!

Screams and look of shock spread across the room.

While Nadine herself was examining and following the frog.

"Arnold! Arnold! Get it off!" Lila was shouting as three frogs had jumped on her, making her like many other girls run around the room.

Helga was on the floor barreling out in laughter.

Arnold was trying to get ahold of Lila as she was moving too fast. The class was in chaos! As lab equipment broke all over the place!

The teacher was even screaming as a frog hand landed on him! Running into a wall knocking himself out cold.

Arnold was diving in at true attempts to catch the fleeting frogs!

Arnold quickly ran over to his very unconscious teacher. "Mr. Borgison!" Arnold tried to gently shake him but then resulted to firmly slapping the teacher awake.

Helga was in tears now rolling on the floor in laughter as her sides began to hurt.

"Arnold! Supply closet! Take the key!" Mr. Borgison said before blacking out again.

Arnold dashed out of the room and raced to the closet.

Riley heard the jangling of a key, and found her self face to face with Arnold.

"Arnold?!"

"Riley?! What are you doing in the supply closet?"

"They locked me in here!"

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter now, what's going on?"

"I'm going to need your help." Arnold said seriously.

"That bad, huh?"

"We're going to need some nets, and a new container. We have to be quick about this, come on!"

Arnold and Riley jolted back into the classroom.

Riley covered her mouth in shock while gasping seeing the whole classroom in absolute terror.

Riley saw Harold chasing Rhonda around the room trying to get the frogs off of her. Stinky in the meantime was trying to help Lila, and Sid was trying to help some other girls also in panic.

Riley looked over in the corner of her eye seeing Helga still laughing about all of this madness. Riley just couldn't believe it! How could she have locked her in that closet and went through with this horrible prank?

"Stinky! Sid! Harold! Grab a net!" Arnold ordered, throwing it across.

"Riley you will handle the container. I know you can do this." Arnold offered a smile, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Other boys joined as well to help out. Arnold rushed over to Lila, and firstmost got the frogs off of her, while Stinky went off with the boys trying to help the others in panic.

Arnold rushed over with the frogs, as Riley quickly opened and shut the container.

"Arnold, we are going to have to do this a container at a time. Because if I keep opening and shutting the lid the frogs might still have a gap to escape! I'll go get some more!" Riley dashed out and came back with more than enough containers.

Riley starting stacking the sealed frogs on the countertops.

Once the crisis was averted, Riley and Arnold made their way over to help up their fallen teacher Mr. Borgison.

By that time, the bell rung as class was dismissed. "Class, next time we will start our procedures! I will get down to the bottom of just who was behind this huge waste of our class time!"

Riley made her way over to Helga. "I can't believe you! Why did you lock me up in that closet, HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI?!" Riley crossed her arms in huge dissappointment. "You promised me, Helga!"

"HELGA?! You're the one behind this?!" Arnold overheard, and made his way over to a once laughing Helga.

Mr. Borgison had overheard the conversation going down, and joined Arnold and Riley. "HELGA? You were the one behind this dreadful prank?"

All of them momentarily looked over at Sid, Stinky and Harold who stayed around. Who all started shouting, even Stinky "It was her idea! It was her fault!" "Please don't give me detention!" Sid added.

"Since, the three of you tried to amend your ways and helped Arnold and his friend here catch the frogs you are excused."

Mr. Borgison turned looking down at a now solemn faced Helga.

"Well, my star pupil is really A BAD EGG! Well, Ms. Pataki not only your detention four times in a row, but you will personally clean this MESS _YOU _CAUSED!"

Helga had the most neutral expression on her face, and aimlessly got up and walked over toward one of the stations.

Riley had just stood there at first watching Helga.

Arnold went back to get his things, and before leaving went over to talk to Mr. Borgison.

"Mr. Borgison? I know Helga, can have-well a mean streak."

Arnold started rubbing his neck nervously. "But she was just-playing a pretty kinda funny harmless prank." Arnold started lightly chuckling.

The teacher gave him a look. "Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is-Helga's not a bad person. At times, I guess she's just misunderstood. I just don't think she meant it-to _get _bad as it did. Just don't be too _hard _on her." Arnold looked over at Helga, narrowing his eyes with a grin.

Riley overheard that and walked over to Helga.

There, Helga was sheepishly grinning after hearing what Arnold had said.

Riley watched Arnold leave through the door.

"Helga, you should be happy. You got a pretty cool best friend."

"Eh, if you got a thing for a _footballhead_." Helga looked back to see he was gone.

"Helga, I'm going to help you, but later you are so getting "the look" from me."

**WELL THERE YOU GO! WASN'T EXPECTING ALL THOSE SHENANIGANS WERE YOU? TUNE IN NEXT TIME! LOVE TO HEAR MORE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: Been reading all the reviews, I'll try to post as much as I can :D**

**While Helga still had to serve her detention, she was let off much easier than a harsher punishment due a thoughtful Arnold. Riley once again is trying to bring Helga to her senses, and trying to give her the huge wake up call she should be getting about Arnold..**

**Chapter 4- The Talk**

Riley was in the sandwhich line, trying to see if any of the "good" sandwhiches were left. Riley somehow managed to survive the craziness up to this moment, which she was greatly thankful for. Helga didn't go into any more mischief providing Helga was still harping over what Arnold had said about _her_. Helga was high on the feeling of love, as she had been even following Arnold incongito for the rest of the time up till lunch. Riley saw there were about four good ones left. She took two, because she knew Helga needed to eat a sandwhich or something at least. Riley had walked back to the mostly empty table, while Helga sighed dreamily looking over at Arnold.

"I got a sandwhich for you, and I know you say you aren't hungry. But you need to eat something, Helga."

Helga didn't say anything as she kept looking over at her beloved _footballhead_.

"Earth to Helga! Ok, Helga we need to have a talk. Girl talk."

Helga kept gazing, until Arnold caught her stare. She ferociously growled, and he quickly turned back around.

"That's what I'm talking about, what you just did now. You love Arn-"

"Sheesh, not so loud!" Helga warned her.

"Helga you obviously no doubt, still have feelings. And you and Arnold I think in alot of ways are pretty close. You guys could be closer, if you let your inner being come out and show others who you really are."

"Inner being? Criminey! At times, you just sound as sappy as Arnoldo!"

"Well me and Arnold are right, Helga. You know this to be true. Tell me why do you have to act this way all the time, Helga? Is it fear of rejection? Maybe worse?"

"Helga G. Pataki is not afraid of anything."

"Helga it's okay to be scared sometimes, it only makes us more human. I mean you're a great writer, you have so much talent but you hide it under this mask you are still wearing."

Helga looked intently over at Riley, starting to take a few bites of her sandwhich. "Helga are you honestly serious about your feelings for Arnold? Because if you keep "pushing" him away or pranking him and continuing this "charade" you will end up someday probably pushing him away for good. All of this could get old."

"Oh if I ever did push away my poor love sweetheart for good, I'd just-But this is who I am. My crazy and obessive tendencies about Arnold is what makes me special."

"I'm sure it is, but is this the healthiest for you Helga? Helga, you can't be two people at once, even if you can somehow manage that there's only one person deep down within you that makes it possible."

"Just be yourself, Helga. That's all you have to do."

"Heck, truth is if anyone knew who Helga G. Pataki truly was-they would all just laugh at her."

"How do you know that, Helga? What makes you think that?"

"That's why Helga G. Pataki can't ever be." Helga started to say sadly.

"What about Arnold? It doesn't matter what all those other people might think-do you think Arnold would appreciate the Helga deep down?"

"Arnold?"

Helga paused.

"It doesn't matter, because-"

"It does matter! Don't you see? You love him-and you want to be with him and if he got to see the real you-who KNOWS what could happen?"

"I don't deserve my precious _footballhead_." Helga held up her locket looking into the smile of a very handsome sixteen year old Arnold.

"Helga, you can't just give up! You can't say that! Listen, you don't have to change a thing about you-just let yourself be free, Helga. Talk to Arnold about you know-"

Helga had snapped back to her former self. "Not ever in a million years! Criminey!"

"Just when I had her!" Riley said to herself in dismay.

"Let me give you some more of my advice-try to let up on the teasing and ridicule of Arnold and see how it goes. Just pull back a little."

"I don't think that's possible! Hey, FootballHead!" Helga threw her sandwhich hitting Arnold in the back with it.

"I paid for that sandwhich, Helga." Riley put her head down in shame.

"That's what you get for staring at me, Arnoldo!"

"If I recall, _Helga_-" Arnold walked over to Helga, as she was about to exit the cafeteria. "You were the one _looking _at me." Arnold crossed his arms with a satisified smirk on his face.

"In your dreams, bucko!"

"Come on, Helga! Why can't you just admit it? I know you _like _me." Arnold winked playfully.

Helga stopped and froze. Arnold had overheard their conversation?!

"Eh, it's _mutual _ footballhead."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right! _Arnoldo_ it is what I say! Since you are the last person on earth I could ever _like_!"

"I don't believe _that_, Helga."

"Who seriously knocked you in that freakish oblong head of yours?"

"You kinda have Helga, on many occasions." The smirk came back.

"Oh yeah, well don't tempt me to do it again STUPID!" Helga stormed out, with her fists clenched.

Riley still had her head down in embarassment.

Arnold watched after her, and went back to sit next to his best friend Gerald Johassen.

Riley looked up seeing Helga was gone. "We got some work to do." Riley threw her sandwhich away quickly and followed after an irritated Helga.

**READ AND REVIEW! WHAT KIND OF SCHEMES DOES RILEY HAVE UP HER SLEEVE? TUNE IN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep em coming ;)**

**Riley has made her own guide, while conducting and researching tips and methods for Helga's personality/ makeover and improvement. What could stand in her way? **

**Chapter 5- New Beginnings**

Riley chased after Helga. "Helga, wait! I have something you need to see! Something that could-"

"Helga G. Pataki, right?"

"What's the name to you-"

"_Bucko_?" Helga just stood there stunned with a small grin forming on her face.

"I got to say that prank you pulled-everyone's talking about it. What a classic. The name's Trevin. Trevin _Huxley._ What do we have here?"

"Oh no." Riley said softly.

"Watermelon head? Haha! Come on with me down to my _office_, Helga you're much too cool to be hanging around with _this _loser."

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, _Trevin_."

Riley noticed Trevin grabbed ahold of Helga's arm.

"Hey! She's my friend! Let her go Trevin!"

"Sheesh, let's just hear the guy speak Rie."

"Helga, you don't want to-he's not-"

"Helga, let's get out of here." Riley whispered softly.

"Criminey!" Helga shook her head dissaprovingly at Riley.

Helga started walk off toward Trevin. "You have a proposition for me Trev?"

"That's right, Helga. I think you and _I_ could make a pretty good team. In fact I want you to meet the whole gang."

Trevin put down his organizer/bag and took out a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, in case you want to get in contact. _Cell phone, of course._" Trevin flirtatiously winked over at Helga.

"You know the new skate park that just opened? Meet us there at that address, and that time." Trevin flashed a dazzling grin.

"See you around, Pataki." Trevin waved off smoothly.

Helga started grinning as big as the chesire cat.

"Helga? Helga? Are you okay?" Riley started lightly poking her on her shoulder.

"Doi! Of course! I'll think about it." Helga holded the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Ok, now about _Arnold_-"

"Who's _Arnold?_"

Riley gave out the biggest gasp she could ever let out. "HELGA?! How could you even-ARNOLD THE BOY YOU LOVE?!"

Helga kept watching after Trevin.

"LOVE..." Helga said in a trancelike way.

Riley frantically pulled the locket of Arnold out of Helga's pocket. "See?! See?! Come on, look at the locket Helga! Look at it?!"

Helga kept smiling toward Trevin's direction.

"Oh please-listen _Arnold _is ten times-no fifty times better than _Trevin_!"

"I'll see you later, Rie. Hey Trevin!"

Trevin paused letting her catch up.

"May I have this stroll?"

"I'd be honored, Pataki."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Riley crossed her arms in slight jealousy, turning the other way.

At the same moment, Arnold Shortman and his best friend Gerald Johassen took notice of the scene.

"Mmmhmm. Now that's a power couple destined for trouble."

"Haven't we heard some bad things about this guy, Gerald?" Arnold looked over in concern.

"Well, we hear bad things about Helga, man."

"Yeah, but come on Gerald, _she's_ not-"

"Let it go, man."

"Arnold! Might I ever so walk with you to class? My hero deserves some kind of reward." Lila started to bat her eyes at him.

"Sure, Lila." Arnold grinned widely, as she went beside him throwing an arm around his waist as he started blushing.

Once everyone was gone, Riley shouted, "What has this universe come to?!"

"Riley?"

Riley turned and saw her oh-so _special _someone standing right in front of her.

"Nathan! Hi!" Riley started blushing a light and subtle pink.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just walking and talking. What _were _you doing?"

"Heading to class. Is everything ok?" He gave her a funny look.

"Kinda. But not really."

"Hmm, well I guess I got to be going. I guess I'll see you around."

"Smooth, Riley." Riley started to say to herself in desperation.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or to from Helga-about _guys_."

"Helga is going to be getting enough _guy _trouble of her own."

Riley started running down the hall, to try and catch up to Helga.

**PLOT TWIST!? WHAT'S NOT SO GOOD ABOUT THIS TREVIN HUXLEY?! FIND OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: In reference to one of the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed the frog incident. That will probably be my favorite of the chapters even as I continue to write. A mention about Helga and her new **_**friend,**_** Trevin I think that Helga deserved to have some experiences outside of Arnold. Maybe she will grow more as a person? As for Arnold liking Riley? Well you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Riley is very unhappy about Helga making an intimate aquaintance with a highly known notorious bad boy of Hillwood High. Riley knows that all of this will just come to a bad romance. Will she be able to get Helga to come to her senses?**

**Chapter 6-Dancing With Fire**

Riley was at her locker, when..at last! She spotted Helga! She ran quickly as she could to confront her about her whereabouts.

"Helga G. Pataki!" Riley started to shout firmly, as Helga was talking to two of these girls both of gothic fashion.

Helga soon ended the conversation, and was cornered by an perturbed Riley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I haven't even seen you for the past few days!"

"Rie, trust me you have not a thing to worry about. Me and _Trev_-we have it written in stone." Helga said for the first time in relaxation.

"Helga! You have been skipping school! You missed two quizzes in Biology! Which I even took the thought into taking notes down for you _where _I really shouldn't have since you are already behind!"

Riley continued in distress.

"You missed your Algebra class and Phoebe has been worried sick!"

"She wants to talk to you after school, about _this_."

Helga then stiffened up, and had became very much alert.

"You told Pheebs about this?" Helga said in slight resentment.

"She deserves to know too, _you know_. She is your best friend, and probably has a much _better _hold on you than I have. Helga, listen Trevin is a horrible influence on you-I mean look at y-"

"It's called having _fun_, Rie. Maybe you should try it sometime. _Criminey! _Nothing bad has happened! It's all just bliss. Heck, maybe if you tossed out your "good girl" duds you could join the club."

"Helga, Trevin is not a good guy. Ok there's a reason he's known as the most infamous "bad" boy Hillwood High has ever had."

"Pssh, just rumors Rie."

"Rumors that don't look good for him, Helga. Besides, what happened to the lovelorn Helga that harbored feelings for a _certain_ someone who definitely cares a whole lot about her?"

"Arnoldo? Please nothing is really that thick in his oblong skull of his. This is me. This is what I've been needing all my life. _Have you ever felt this feeling before? _Not having to hide behind some masquerade, but being with someone you know _Helga Pataki _or not is perfect for you?! Heh, I think not." Helga sarcastically scoffed.

"Well what about this, huh?! Seeing Arnold go around with "Ms. Perfect" doesn't that make you cringe with envy?! With jealousy?!" Riley turned Helga toward the duo making their way down an opposite hallway.

"Hey if _footballhead _is happy, then I'm happy. That ship has sailed pass the horizon! _Arnold _could never appreciate me! The real Helga G. Pataki! _Trevin _doesn't judge me-I think he might actually-well probably-lov-"

"Helga get ahold of yourself! _Trevin _will end up using you Helga for his schemes! You must believe me!"

Helga broke away from her grasp. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Helga started to cross her arms in disgust.

"I've known _Trevin_, unfortunately longer than you have-he's not-"

"Well hello, ladies." Trevin appeared coyly.

"Oh let me correct myself, _lady_." He smiled brightly at Helga taking her arm in his.

"Go away." Riley growled under her teeth.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Trevin started to say, as Riley looked him square in the face knocked all her books and folders out of her hands.

"Oh whoops! How clumsy of you!" Trevin and Helga broke out into an menacing laughter.

Helga walked off holding hands with Trevin, started to skip happily, goofily and drowsily together.

Riley was now on her hands and knees trying to find all her things as it was scattered everywhere.

A tear came to Riley's eye the first in a long time.

Noone had come to help Riley, until she could see a shadow of a football come into view.

"Riley! Are you okay?" Arnold appeared as he knelt beside her.

"No." Riley said on the verge of tears.

Arnold quickly got on the floor to help Riley get her things together.

Lila had come over and stood by in slight annoyance.

"I see you're ever so busy Arnold. I'll see you later!"

Lila blew him a kiss, which Arnold didn't see.

Lila quickly walked off in slight anger?

Arnold was holding the majority of her folders in one hand, while raising himself up on one knee, lending his other hand to help Riley up.

"I'm sorry whoever did this to you, Riley." Arnold said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Arnold." Riley tried to smile, wiping off the tears on her face.

"Who did this to you?" Arnold asked in curiousity.

"Who else? _Trevin Huxley_." Riley said in annoyance glancing over trying to see if she could spot them in view.

"Well, that wasn't very _nice_." Arnold tried to say sweetly, but his tone hinted a huge amount of dislike toward the notorious bad boy himself.

"Trevin, wouldn't even _know _the meaning of the word nice."

"So, I've heard. Well-would you like me to-maybe walk you to class? I don't have class for awhile, actually." Arnold started rubbing his neck nervously.

"Um, sure. I guess it's the least I could do. Afterall you did help me."

"In speaking of which, I never got to thank you for helping me out that day. You were a great help. It was kinda _thoughtful _that you stayed behind with Helga to clean up the mess."

"Well, Helga needs all the help she can get." Riley started to say sadly and in worry.

"Yeah, you know I see you around with Helga all the time. You guys are good friends?"

"Yeah, we are. I hope we still are."

"If there's one thing I know, Helga wouldn't turn her back on her friends. I'm glad she has a _friend _like you."

Riley couldn't help but be smiling at that remark, the conversation carried on as Riley and Arnold walked down the hall fading into the distance.

"Can somebody get me out of here?" A muffled Eugene could be heard in a nearby trash can.

"Oh you should have seen the look on his face! Trev, you're a natural!"

"Well, I couldn't do it without _my _one and only Pataki! It seems like we are _inseparable_, huh?" Trevin said then quietly.

"Of course. Heh, are you blushing Trev?"

"What? NO! Come on, Helga you're a bright girl-I'm not-" Trevin paused.

"Come on, don't be shy! Criminey!"

"Helga." Trevin said seriously, taking her hands in his.

"I want to hang out with you after school-"

"Isn't that what we've been doing-"

"Let me finish, Pataki. Let's chill at your place."

Helga grew an anxious look on her face. "Trevin, you wouldn't want to meet my folks. Not Miriam, not even Bo-"

Helga grew a frown. Right, Bob wasn't there anymore. Especially after the divorce.

"Let's just go and do-what we've been doing-how about the skat-"

"I want to meet your parents, Helga."

"Trev, don't you think this is all a little too fas-"

Suddenly Helga was thrown aganist the wall, and for the first time in her life instead _she _was being kissed.

Helga was in complete surprise as her heart began rapidly beating as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Trev-not here-"

Trevin broke away from her, then just stood staring at her.

"Helga, I have something I got to tell you. Let me just-how can I tell you how much you really mean to me? You're the only one that seems to get me, Helga. And we get each other. I've never felt this way about someone before. I have to say Helga, I have feelings for you. I just don't want any of this to ever end between us."

Helga had backed away from the wall upon confession, but now Trevin lightly held her in his arms softly.

"I love you, Helga." He kissed her ear playfully.

Helga felt very uneasy about this all of a sudden. It's like he had said the "forbidden" word, the word she used for her own sacred means that she ever, rarely _seldom _heard given back. Helga, although _unexperienced _wasn't stupid when it came to boys.

She broke away, holding herself for a moment. She turned back around, gazing up at him. "I really care about you, Trev. Let's just take this step-by-step ok bucko? I'll see if Miriam is working today, and I'll text you the details."

"Alright my sweet Helga. I'll see you soon." He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

What was this burning in her chest? Her heart must have been doing a dance.

She wished Trevin hadn't done that. That _kiss_. Because that one fact alone made her realize something she started to put behind her. _All those years why couldn't have Helga-seven-_Helga shook her head suddenly, and for the first time in a long time made her way to class.

Helga had reached inside her pocket. She sadly took out the one treasured relic she had all these years. When she looked into it's face, it's as if she felt _nothing_. She looked over into a nearby trash can. At that moment, she couldn't bring herself to do it. _However,_ if Trevin found out about her secret locket it would not end well. Trevin would be hurt as Arnold would probably take many beatings.

What if Helga wasn't ready to let go just yet? She just couldn't imagine-_Trevin _in her closet and finding everything that-No she needed more time.

Helga took a gulp, and put the locket back in her pocket. She opened the door to her math class where Phoebe was eagerly waiting for her.

**HOW'S THAT FOR A TWIST?! IS TREVIN SERIOUS ABOUT HIS FEELINGS FOR HELGA OR IS IT SOME CRUEL TRICK?! MORE SHALL BE REVEALED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: Teaser* Lila is definitely going to try to get Arnold **_**alone **_**and away from Riley, but all of it could truly end up hurting **_**Riley **_**in the end?* **

**Helga is officially at a crossroads. She's being loved for the first time in her life. First time, **_**someone's **_**ever kissed her. First time, someone has professed **_**love **_**to her. A someone, she wished deeply was **_**Arnold**_**. As much as Helga knows she should, **_**she **_**can't just throw away her **_**feelings **_**for him yet. If anyone can help her with such a decision as this, she knew her best friend Phoebe would be the right person to confide in..**

**Chapter 7- To Love or Not Love**

"Helga! Over here! I've reserved a spot for you!" Phoebe shouted across the room, waving happily in her direction.

"Sheesh, I'm coming Pheebs!" Helga chuckled in amusement.

"Helga!" Phoebe got up and threw her arms around enveloping Helga in a warm hug.

"Are you trying to suffocate me or _something_, Pheebs?" Helga said finding a slight discomfort.

"Helga, tell me everything. Why haven't you been here for the past few days?" Phoebe and Helga took their spots right beside each other.

Phoebe started to give Helga, the be-serious-with-me look.

"You don't-I'm sure everyone has been-Heck, hasn't Rie told ya ever-"

"Not everything. I want to hear it from you, Helga. We have about _fifteen _minutes till class starts. I'll be listening."

"Pheebs, come with me. We can't talk here." Helga grabbed Phoebe's hand dragging her out of the classrom.

"What's going on, Helga?" Phoebe said in slight concern.

"HE KISSED ME!" Helga yelled in panic, covering her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"ARNOLD?!"

"NO, PHEEBS! OH CRIMINEY!" Helga started pacing the floor back and forth, in absolute nervousness.

"If it wasn't _Arnold_, then who kiss-"

"TREVIN HUXLEY!"

"Helga you're dat-"

"It's not like that, we're taking it slow-but oh Pheebs! I don't know what to do!"

"Helga, just calm down while I get a second to think. Ok, tell me how this "kiss" happened."

"It just happened! He was talking about how we _were _inseparable, and how he wanted to meet Miriam! Then he kissed me and confessed his feelings unto me!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS PHEEBS! PROMISE ME YOU WON-"

"I promise, Helga. Tell me, do you feel the _same _for Trevin?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean all this time, when we've been-just us two it feels like I've finally found somewhere I belong! He told me he loved me, Phoebe! He wants to hang out at my house after school! He wants to get to know me, the real Helga G. Pataki! I mean, I should be thrilled _right_?"

"But it's just not the same." Helga looked down, pulling out her locket in dismay.

"As you felt, for Arnold right?" Phoebe finished her sentence.

Helga just shook her head solemnly.

Helga sunk to the floor as her back went aganist the wall.

Phoebe knelt beside her, now sitting right next to her.

"Well-it shouldn't probably be the same feeling-as Arnold and Trevin are two different kind of people-completely opposite of each other."

Phoebe put an arm around Helga.

"Helga, I want you to be happy. I want you to experience what I've even had with Gerald. But _only _you know the answer to this, Helga. Only _you _can make the decision for yourself. But know that I am always here to support you."

"Pheebs, I just don't think I'm ready-"

"To let go of Arnold?"

"Trevin can't ever find-you know Pheebs, my shrine?!" Helga threw up her hands incredulously.

"But isn't that the _real _Helga G. Pataki?"

"I just don't know anymore, Pheebs. I mean everything has changed so much, ever since da-Bob left. Even when Olga finally got married, I was frickin jumping for joy the day she left, I ended up missing her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like-what it would feel like about Arn-" Helga threw her head down in dissatisfaction.

"I understand, Helga. I know it hasn't been easy since the _you know what_. Have you ever told him how you've felt about him, Helga?"

"A long time ago, but _nothing_ ever changed."

"How about recently?"

"What's the use? Things _aren't _ever going to change between me and Arnold."

"Helga, I personally think you should talk to Arnold. _About _your feelings, you don't want it to be too late."

"It's already been _seven _years too late."

" I suggest, that regardless of what you do you should _clear _the air with Arnold first."

Helga just shook her head, lowering it into her lap again.

"Helga, I won't force you to do anything. If you _won't _talk to Arnold, like I said before it's your decision. I just fear you could be making a huge mistake, Helga. On another note, I personally don't like what I've been hearing about Trevin, Helga. The fact you missed class for even a day because of him, I really think you should put your focus somewhere else. However, if Trevin makes you happy, I mean truly happy then I'll be happy for you Helga. Just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will take all of that into account and thanks, Phoebe."

Helga got up and for the first time in awhile hugely hugged her japanese friend.

"Helga G. Pataki! What do you think you're doing with _my _girl?" Gerald Johassen quipped around the corner.

"Pipe down, Johassen! And get to class Criminey!"

"I'll see you later, Ger-bea-" Phoebe was dragged back into the classroom, as Helga lead her in.

"Don't tell me Helga, you're _jealous _of me and Gerald?"

"Of course not! Can it, Pheebs! Pheebs.."

"Yes, Helga?"

"You got the notes?"

"Of course, Helga." Phoebe laughed sweetly.

Phoebe glanced up and saw through the window, Gerald was mouthing words to Phoebe while making a love symbol with his hands.

Helga cruelly pulled the blinds on Gerald.

"Helga! That wasn't-"

"Hey, no distractions! You got to get me caught up, you and me both know that you are the only _genius _at this stuff." Helga grew a smirk, while throwing her hands behind her back.

"Besides, _we _have lunch period for a reason, don't we? Where you can go _rendezvous _with-"

"Helga. Shhh." Phoebe started laughing again.

"Still I have to ask-why _Johanssen_?"

"_Well_ we've just always got along, _for better or worse_. Who knows, Helga? You and Arnold might end up like me and-"

"_Heh_, not going to happen. Not especially with "Ms. Perfect"around."

"Never say never, Helga."

Helga's phone buzzed in one of her pockets. She took it out, and read the text.

_Helga, I'll be wrking late tonite. Won't get off till eight. Food in fridge._

_Love you! :)_

Well there's the answer to that question. "Pheebs, looks like I have a _date _tonight."

Helga looked precariously at her phone. Helga could handle herself. What could possibly happen?

**WILL THINGS RUN SMOOTHLY AT THE PATAKI RESIDENCE?! WILL GERALD SOMEHOW GET BACK AT HELGA FOR SHUTTING THE BLINDS ON HIM?! TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**It is lunch time again, and Riley has been on the lookout for Helga. Helga is surrounded by Trevin and his posse. Riley gathers she'll probably be eating alone this time..**

**Chapter 8- A Green Monster Called Jealousy**

Riley glanced over at Helga and Trevin. She just began to wonder, why of all people did _he _have to do those non-stop mean things to her? Even taking _away _her best friend?

Riley wasn't that hungry, but managed to convince herself to eat something.

She had went down the sandwhich line, dryly picking one up onto her tray along with a juice and fruit cup.

When she had went to pay with her high school I.D. card, the lady at the cashier strictly told her she had negative fifty cents remaining in her account. She probably would have had enough money-but that second sandwhich she bought for Helga cost her. She was told to put everything back. This shook Riley slightly, she started to plan to just sit in the library for the rest of lunch when-

Arnold gently grabbed the meal back from one of the cafetaria ladies, and scanned his id card, paying for both his and her meal.

Riley grew a huge grin on her face. "Thank you so much, Arnold!"

"Anything for a friend." He grinned widely.

Lila was in the mexican line, steaming up like a tamale inside.

Arnold and Riley both walked out of the lines, nearing Riley's own solitary spot.

"Thanks again, Arnold." Riley smiled sweetly.

"Wait! You don't have to sit alone! You can sit with me! And my best friend Gerald, I'm sure he wouldn't mind! Come on!" Arnold lightly grabbed her wrist, leading Riley back to his table.

Meanwhile, Lila in frustration wasn't look at what she was doing and her corn flew in the air and hit someone nearby.

Lila immediately grabbed a napkin, and started to wipe the corn off as quickly as she could. "I'm just ever so sorry!"

"Hah, it's fine. Kind of funny, actually. Lila, I must say you look beautiful in that dress."

Lila know knew the perfect plan. The perfect plot to get _Arnold._ Lila's eyes dazzled in excitement.

"That's just ever so kind of you. May I sit with you, _Nathan_?"

"I would be so honored." Nathan and Lila walked beside each other, too close for comfort.

"Gerald, this is Riley."

"Well how do you do?" Gerald smiled and waved at her in a friendly manner.

Gerald whispered to Arnold, when Riley wasn't looking-"I _like _your girlfriend, man."

Arnold then grew slightly flustered a blush coming to his face, whispering back. "What? She's not-Don't you have a _girlfriend_?"

"I better go meet her, stay bold Arnold."

Arnold and Gerald then did their famous handshake.

Gerald grabbed Riley's hand and lightly kissed it.

"It was a pleasure meet you, _Riley_."

Arnold rolled his eyes, narrowing them giving Gerald a look.

Gerald walked out with a happy strut, and as Riley smiled her smile quickly dissapeared.

She looked behind Arnold, and saw something that started to break her heart.

"Riley? What's wrong? Was it Gerald? Sometimes he can be-"

"It's nothing, Arnold." Riley faked a smile.

Riley then looked down at her food. And as if on cue-

"Arnold! What a surprise! Can we ever so join you?"

"Lila? Um, sure." Arnold said in slight disdain, looking over at Riley.

"Are you sure? Is there something bothering you-Is it me?"

Riley then grabbed one of Arnold's hands and held it across the table.

"Believe me, it's not you Arnold." Riley gave him a warm smile.

"Nathan, will you be an ever so sweetie and get me a napkin?"

"Whatever milady wants." Nathan paused.

"Riley?" He looked over. "Do you need something too?"

"Oh no thanks, Nathan."

Lila started smiling a slight devious grin.

"Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...you were just ever so brave saving me from those ever so horrible frogs. I think you deserve this."

Lila grabbed Arnold to kiss him, when Riley in response threw her juice cup at Lila hitting her in the face.

Arnold looked over at Riley, with a slight amused grin and his eyes were dilated to the core.

Lila screamed in rage. "How could you ever so do that to me Riley?! My new dress-"

"I'm just _ever _so sorry, Lila. It was an accident. Butterfingers."

"Well, Arnold I must ever so talk to you-"

Nathan had paused in slight amusement himself at the scene, as he gingerly handed Lila the napkin.

Nathan then sat next to Riley. "What was that all about?" He whispered next to her.

"It was just a _feeble _accident, Nathan." Riley threw across a glare at Lila.

"I would say that's pre-planned. You don't like her, do _you_?"

Riley gave Nathan a look, the you-think-look.

"Ok, ok. Heh, don't give me that look. I didn't know you could be like this."

"Nathan, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure." Nathan lit up with a grin.

"I'm doing this for a-_friend _of mine." Riley looked over at Helga.

"Just get Lila away from _Arnold_."

"Oh, I see how it is." Nathan clicked his tongue, with a wink.

"I'll come up with something." Nathan signaled her the a-okay sign.

"Lila, why don't you come with me to the lines?" Nathan grabbed Lila's arm, and brought her with him. Lila was quietly protesting.

Arnold was staring at Riley the whole time in question.

"Is there something I should know about all of this?"

"All you should know is the fruit cup was an _accident_."

Arnold started grinning widely again. "Whatever you say, Riley."

"Oh no! Please not again!" Eugene was screaming as he was being thrown into a nearby trash can.

Trevin, Helga and the posse were laughing evilly in glee.

This caught Arnold and Riley's attention.

"Are they-"

"I think they are."

Arnold and Riley made their way to the center of the cafeteria.

"I'm okay." Eugene said weakly.

"Seriously, guys you got to stop picking on Eugene." Arnold said then in complete concern, crossing his arms in dissappointment.

"That includes throwing him in trash cans, as well." Riley shot them all a look, as she appeared beside Arnold.

Trevin then grabbed Arnold by the collar, and slammed him into the wall.

"So what are you going to do about it, FOOTBALLHEAD?!"

"Let him go, Trevin!" Riley started to hitting his back rapidly.

"Wait your turn, Watermelon you're next."

Helga had left momentarily to throw her food away when she saw the scene in front of her.

Trevin had knocked Riley to the floor, and that angered Arnold.

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Arnold threw a punch, and that caused a fight.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Were heard across the room, Helga ran quickly to put an end to it.

In the meantime, Nathan had arrived back quickly helping Riley back to her feet, then joined the rumble pummeling Trevin to the ground.

"STOP! STOP! TREVIN STOP!" Helga broke the three boys apart.

"Criminey?! What's gotten into all of you?!" Helga roared to the onlooking crowd.

"Helga." Trevin said calmly as he let Arnold and Nathan drop to the floor.

Helga finally saw the other boys with the black eyes. "Footballhead?!" Helga said in sudden realization.

Helga looked over trying to examine Arnold, when Trevin took Helga away from view. "I'm so sorry, my sweet Pataki." In front of the crowd, he grabbed Helga and gave her a huge kiss.

First there was a huge look of surprise on Arnold's face where it quickly mounted to anger. Arnold's fists clenched together, almost growling through his teeth. Before anything could happen, Gerald and Phoebe appeared behind him holding him back.

Lila smiled gleefully at the scene, and quickly appeared next to Arnold faking a look of sorrow.

Lila rested a hand on him, softly speaking. "I'm ever so sorry, Arnold."

Arnold turned away sadly, as Lila threw her arm around to support him walking off with him as Phoebe and Gerald appeared next to them.

Nathan was offered a hand by Riley up on his feet again. Riley gave Helga the saddest look she ever saw. Nathan followed closely to Riley.

Then it was just her and Trevin. "I'm promise you baby, I won't do that ever again."

Helga felt her heart sink at the way Arnold had looked at her.

Trevin broke away, holding her wrist gently.

"Did you ever find out-if _I _could come over?"

"Miriam, said she wouldn't get off till eight." Helga said sadly looking in the direction of Arnold and Lila.

Trevin kissed both her cheeks feverently. "It'll just be you and me, _Helga_."

Helga unwilingly walked with Trevin to class, holding hands.

All she could think about at this moment, was _Arnold._

**AFTER ALL THIS MISHAP WILL HELGA DECIDE TO BREAK IT OFF WITH TREVIN? IS HE REALLY BAD NEWS? FIND OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Chapter 9- When Push Came to Shove**

Riley left Nathan behind, as she jogged up to where Lila and Arnold were. "Arnold, are you okay?!" Riley delibrately pushed Lila out of the way knocking her to the ground.

Lila fell right in front of Rhonda and Nadine. Nadine offered her a hand, as Rhonda quipped over to Arnold "Looks like, Arnold has a girlfriend. The most _lamest _girl in the whole school." Rhonda, Nadine and Lila walked off. "Arnold, I'll ever see you later!"

Lila then turned back, walking in step with them. Gerald was smiling in amusement at this sight, where Phoebe was slightly puzzled.

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Arnold?" Riley asked in concern.

"I might-do you think you could take me th-"

"Don't think anything of it."

Riley did all she could do to support his back, and help with his limp.

"Thanks, Riley." Arnold smiled.

Phoebe and Gerald in the meantime went on a stroll of their own.

Trevin and Helga were nearing down the hallway, when she saw Riley and Arnold walking closely together?! Helga took a double take, as she was soon brought back to Trevin's attention with a kiss.

"How did this all happen anyway?" Helga asked Trevin for a little inside info.

"Shortman over there was trying to protect Watermelon head." Trevin started to laugh, but cut his laugh short.

Helga then turned back to the other side.

She couldn't stop looking over at them. The fact occured that frankly Riley and Arnold looked _perfect _together? Where was she going with Arnold? Why was she even trying to help Arnold? Arnold was defending Riley?

Helga eventually had to look away as she actually brought herself closer to Trevin. "You know something, Trev? _Footballhead _deserved it."

Deep down, Helga knew Trevin should have apologized to Arnold. She knew _he _didn't deserve it.

"I'm glad you feel the _same _way, Hellgirl." Trevin winked over at his blond-headed girlfriend.

Helga felt truly disheartened, she couldn't believe Riley would do this! Pretending to be on her side, where Riley just wanted a piece of _Arnold _herself.

Well, Helga would not let _Riley _get away with this.

School was about to let out, ten minutes before doing so.

"Riley! Front and center, bucko!" Helga screeched.

Riley turned around. "Helga?"

"How dare you do this to me?! You have been pretending the whole time to be my so called "best friend" just so you can get _your _hands on Arnold!"

"What? How could you even say that? That's not even true!"

Riley started to explain.

"Helga, I've been trying to _help _you-"

Lila then appeared beside Helga. "Helga, I think you are ever so right. She could never get her hands off of Arnold."

"Helga! You got to believe me! This isn't-I was just trying-"

"To _help_? Criminey that's all you ever want to do is help! I don't need it, and neither does ARNOLD!"

Helga stomped off. Lila in victory walked down the opposite hallway.

Riley just looked at the floor, in depression.

"This is all seriously so messed up." Riley said sadly looking down at the floor.

Arnold walked down the hall up to Riley. He had just gotten released from the nurse, and was semi-better. He hadn't overheard the conversation.

Arnold gave Riley a huge hug. "You're a lifesaver, Riley. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Arnold." Riley said gazing down at Arnold's feet.

Before Riley could react, Arnold brought her close kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"_Riley_-can I walk you home? It's the least I could do. Afterall _you _did help me."

"Sure, Arnold. I'd like that." Riley half-smiled.

As Riley and Arnold were nearing down one of the hallways, they saw Lila deeply kissing _Nathan_? Riley then threw herself into Arnold's arms sobbing.

"Riley-what-"

Arnold looked up, and saw what was happening. "Oh."

"Lila, what are you doing?" Arnold asked in question still holding Riley in his arms.

"Oh Arnold! I just ever so _love_ Nathan! Oh but only if you could have any ever so feelings for me, Arnold."

"You have _feelings _for me, Lila?!" Arnold asked in clarification.

"Oh yes it's just ever so true! I ever so love you Arnold!"

"_So _that's why she kissed me." Nathan said in thought.

"You love me?" Arnold said in awe.

"That's a lie, Arnold!" Riley shot up then.

"Arnold, don't _ever _ so listen to her!" Lila shouted back in reply.

"Lila, I didn't know you felt that way-" Arnold said totally oblivious to Riley's comment before-

Riley grabbed Arnold's hand. "Can you just walk me home, Arnold?"

"I-I have to talk to Lila for a-"

Something entered Riley's mind. She couldn't do it, but she had to do it for _Helga_. Lila had took her own _happiness_, Riley couldn't let Lila _win_.

What if this went all wrong? Especially in front of Nathan? The only boy she really cared about. But then in the flicker of Riley's eye she saw it happen. Nathan, turned Lila back around and kissed her back somewhat _too _passionately. This angered Riley, she started turning a beat red.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Riley bellowed out.

"Riley, the truth is we're just friends. I don't have those feelings for you." Nathan resumed kissing Lila.

"I'm going to wrangle her little-" Riley started to wring her hands together angrily.

Arnold was looking at all of this in complete confusion.

Riley in a fit of rage did the unthinkable. This one little push, just made her senses for the first time go bonkers. Riley, pushed Arnold aganist the wall and laid a big one on him! Arnold became stiff and didn't move once again with a look of surprise on his face. "Arnold! I am so sorry! I shouldn't have-" Riley quickly said in horror.

Arnold grabbed her and kissed her back?! Arnold took her hand in his, and whispered, "Let's take that walk home now."

Riley was screaming inside, she never intended this to happen. This was all so wrong! She didn't want to hurt Arnold, she knew this would end up hurting Helga. She might end up hurting herself, too. What if she grew feelings for him?! Why did Arnold kiss her back? She mused, she wasn't that great of a kisser. In the end, in her own sad little way _Lila _still won. Nathan was struck by Lila-and the things he said just then it angered her! How on earth could she even explain this to Phoebe?! This was all Lila and Trevin's fault!

But still Arnold's smiles put her at ease in someway. Riley knew though that_ Helga _should've been here in her _spot_.

**ULTIMATE TWIST?! HOW IS HELGA GOING TO TAKE THE NEWS ABOUT THIS?! WILL RILEY BE ABLE TO TELL ARNOLD THE TRUTH? DOES ARNOLD SERIOUSLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER?! WILL RILEY BE ABLE TO BRING ARNOLD AND HELGA SOMEHOW TOGETHER? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Chapter 10- To Make Amends**

Riley and Arnold most of the way, were in silence. She had tried to speak but it's as if he was somewhere else. Riley had to do it, no matter how much it hurt. This was all her fault. Why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her back? She still held his hand, as he held hers still walking closely together.

Arnold was lost in his world. A storm of thoughts. Arnold had so much to contemplate in his mind about the recent events that took place. There was so much Arnold was battling with now. Feelings, emotions, maybe regret? Why did he kiss her back? Why did she kiss him? Arnold tried to playback the evidence in mind. First Lila confessed, then she did? No, wait maybe before that. She was a good person, he shared a class with her. He had took notice of her in biology as she was scanning the room anxiously. She had even helped him avert the crazy mishappenings with the frogs. And after that fight in the cafe-_That's _when it hit him. The whole time although he was _trying _to protect Riley, was he honestly fighting for her? _Or _was there another reason he wanted to take Trevin on? All he remembered from that time was anger. Especially when he saw him kiss _Hel_-Arnold knew the truth. He had always known it. _He _just never imagined in a million years that _Helga _would leave his side as he limped off. _Helga _always found a way, despite the sometimes random pranks, to be there for him. They had grown into this sometimes wacky, yet somehow _stable _friendship. To him she was one of the _best _friends he ever had. At times though she still drove _him _crazy. Why couldn't she at least acknowledge the friendship _they _had? Arnold hated this feeling, the feeling that Helga was _slipping away _from him.

Arnold felt a hollow hole in his heart, for the first time. In maybe a long time. Back to what had happened after all that. Lila had helped him, when Riley came and knocked her out of the way? What about the time, when Lila tried to kiss him and he saw Riley overhand her fruit cup hitting Lila in the face? That was kinda amusing to Arnold, all these somewhat crazy antics. _Wait_, now he knew why he had kissed her back. Could it be that Riley reminded him of _someone _else?

Even the kiss, it was like _someone _else was kissing him. For that brief moment in time, it's almost as if-? Even doing all those crazy things to Lila-

_Who _did that sound like to him? How he was thrown aganist the wall, and kissed in such of a _heat of the moment_-Now he knew where he was going. _There_'s only one who had kissed him ever. First time, was during the school play _which _just must have been acting right? There were many times after that-_the heat of the moment_.

That's when it struck Arnold to the core. The FTI building, he was with his best friend Gerald trying to save their neighborhood from being torn down. Arnold had finally cornered and met "Deep Voice" who had been helping them this entire time with pretty much, everything. Where in reality, it had been _Helga _that entire time. It still didn't make sense, why she did that for him. He didn't question it as it was the automatic truths of their soon to be best friendship. Arnold could vaguely remember, when it hit him again! Arnold could remember a slight feeling of discomfort when Helga began cornering him randomly speaking things he couldn't quite make out as she spoke at a somewhat random pace. All he could make out is that she had told him she loved him. And gave him the "first kiss" of his young life. Arnold no matter how much he tried, couldn't ever forget that kiss. He dreamed about it, he thought about it _too much_. Though through the years they grew to be the best of friends, Arnold himself was still waiting on her for something. _That _she would come to terms with who she _was _and be able to show that. _It _just seemed that recently things had been getting worse for her. He_ knew _her parent's divorce, must have really taken a toll on her. He remembered seeing her cry outside the doors of the school gym the day she had told him. While he did what he could to help even _comfort _her. That's probably the closest he ever got to her. He hated seeing Helga cry, or even be upset like that. _But _sooner or later Helga would bounce back.

And now she had a boyfriend. She was moving on, almost _leaving _ him behind. But as Riley kissed him, he didn't see _Riley _there, he actually saw-Arnold quickly opened his eyes. He kissed her back, because he thought it was-_But _if Helga was _moving _on, wasn't it a sign to _move_ on? Arnold saw Helga so differently back in the cafeteria with Trevin, it was actually like she was growing inside. She seemed so passive, and kind as Trevin even kissed her she just _stood _there. If Arnold had ever thought of that _petty _imagination he would have been slapped, and she would have got on some sort of rage. Arnold knew Helga was changing. He just wasn't sure if he could deal with that sort of change. He just had never _noticed _her before like this. He would miss the old Helga firing back quips and witty banter he could always bicker with.

A warm smile came to his face. After he had kissed Riley and held her hand he had then realized it was _Riley_. Arnold none the less, faked a grin and decided to walk her home. At the same time, he was wishing the one he was holding hands with was _Helga_. Arnold knew it had been seven years, and _nothing _ever seemed to change between them. He just didn't want to be losing his _best _friend like this, not to some other guy that-

Didn't know her as much as Arnold himself did. What if Helga was happy with him? What if she really maybe _liked _him? _None _of this felt right to Arnold. _For _the first time in his life, unlike him and his usual optimistic ways of solving other's people's problems he had no idea what to do. He was already starting to miss _Helga_. Arnold had to bring himself back to reality. Maybe _Riley_'s kiss was a sign to move on, and leave the past where it should be. _Arnold _couldn't do that though, he wouldn't. _He _had to be there for _Helga, _whether Helga liked it or not.

He would never _give up _on his best friend like that. _Regardless_, of what situation _Arnold _felt the urge to be there as much as he can for _Helga_. No matter how much or less Helga herself would let him be there. _He _could do this, and what if _Helga _really needed him now? All he knew was he couldn't be with _Riley_, not even _Lila_. Personally, he had a lot on his plate and he had to invest more time out for _Helga_. He wasn't ready for a relationship. He tried to figure out what he could say to Riley, trying to avoid hurting her feelings at all costs.

_This _had briefly reminded him of the time when Gerald's sister _Timberly _now an eight grader had a crush on him. However he had to know, if Riley herself really meant that kiss or was it _really _in this case a heat of the moment? I mean sure he liked _Riley_, but not in that romantic way. I mean he knew she was always hanging _around _Helga, and maybe wanted to get on _good _terms with Riley so he could possibly get _closer _to Helga?

"I think we're here." Riley spoke up.

"Thanks for the walk home, Arnold."

Arnold hesitated for a moment, when Riley politely raised her hand for him to stop.

"Arnold is there a way we could pretend.."

"That the kiss never happened?" Arnold finished her sentence, almost reading her mind.

"Yeah, I mean-you don't-"

"And you don't either? And you're okay with that?" Arnold said in slight surprise.

"Yep. So it's mutual?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Arnold started grinning, feeling he got off the hook pretty easy.

"It was just a moment like that, because of _something _else. I really appreciate you walking me home, Arnold."

"Of course. Anytime."

"Can I give you a quick hug?"

Riley gave him a quick friendly hug then broke away.

"I guess I'll see you later, Arnold."

"See ya, Riley. Have a good evening."

"You too." Riley shut the door behind her. At least they were on good terms, and made amends. Riley just couldn't ponder the sadness and loneliness she felt. Losing _Nathan _was hard.

Riley had realized that once again noone was home. Her mother out with her boyfriend, while her brother was over at her dad's place. She wished she had gotten home earlier, so she wouldn't have missed the ride over to her dad's. She never saw him at all, he never came to visit. The divorce crippled a lot of things for Riley. She just wish she had someone who could understand, and be with her. Nathan, could never be the one she wanted him to be. She dreamt of him still, which she hated herself for. He had always said we're just friends over and over again. It drove her insane. She kept loving him despite all of the rejection. Riley sat alone on her sofa, but greatful that Helga has gotten her _happiness _back.

**ARNOLD HAS HAD A HUGE EPIPHANY ABOUT HELGA. ARNOLD AND RILEY ARE NOW ON GOOD TERMS, AND EVERYTHING SEEMS BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT? WHAT ABOUT TREVIN AND HELGA? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Arnold is on his way back to the boarding house, when he impatiently stops by the Patakis Household..**

**Chapter 11- Three's A Crowd**

Helga got home much earlier, as she claimed to Trent she had to tidy up the house more and that she would call him when to come over.

Helga in _reality _was removing her most recent shrine of Arnold this year putting it up in the attic above her where all her _Arnold _memorabilia was.

Once she was done, she instead of calling him she texted him to come over.

She had just got done with the closet, closing the door when she heard a knock. "Miriam, must be coming over to get something."

The knocks started to repeat themselves.

"Sheesh! I'M COMING!"

"What is now Miri-"

"Hi, Helga."

"Arnold?! I mean-Football Head what are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to make check on you. Making sure-that-you were doing _alright_." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm just _fine_." She said sarcastically.

"Well, can I come in for a second? Is your mom-"

"Ok just for a minute." Helga opened the door as he walked in.

"Miriam's working as usual."

"Hey, are you hungry? We could go down to Slausen's _you know _just like old times."

"Actually I'm kinda busy, Arnoldo."

"Oh you are-_I see_." Arnold said then sadly in realization.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Helga. I guess I'll-"

Helga saw who was coming to the door through the peephole.

She became quickly apprehensive, and grabbed Arnold's arm.

Leading him up the stairs, Arnold asked with an eyebrow raised,"Helga? What's going on-"

"Trevin's here, bucko! He can't see you!"

"Helga, I can just _leave_-"

"No, just hide in my closet, please Arnold?!"

Arnold stared at her for a moment. Helga never had adressed him by his real name before, he knew this had to be serious.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said in slight exasperation.

"I'll tell you when you can come out." Helga left Arnold somewhat _locked _in the closet, as she quickly closed her bedroom door running downstairs to greet Trevin at the door.

Arnold had no idea how he was going to exactly go through this, what if he heard something that would want to make him bolt out this door?

Arnold got his cellphone out so there could be some light, but not too noticable.

Arnold got a call from Gerald.

_"What are you doing man?"_

Arnold try to be as quietly as he could talking into the reciever.

_"You'll never believe this, but somehow I've found myself hiding in Helga's closet."_

_"For real? Man, you're obsessed! You're stalking her now, going through her things? You got it bad, man."_

Arnold sighed.

_"Gerald its not like that. Helga's boyfriend came over and she insisted me hiding in here."_

_"And you didn't just try to leave?"_

_"Gerald, right before I was about to head back to the boarding house he must've been nearing the door or something."_

_"Whatever you say Arnold. Do you need someone to get you man?"_

_"I'll be fine Gerald."_

Arnold hung up giving out a little yawn. He felt something hanging above his head. Must be the light string, Arnold thought. He didn't hear Helga's bedroom door open, so it wouldn't hurt to have a little light now. Arnold pulled it and he heard a creak. He froze for a moment, as something opened. Something at the same time fell straight down on his head. Which kind of put Arnold off-guard.

"Hey! What was-"

Arnold flashed the light of his cellphone as he climbed up.

"This must be Helga's attic?"

"I guess I could stay here for awhile at least it's not so cramped like that closet-"

Arnold's crystal blue light shone on these random objects that laid propped aganist the wall. One looked like it was made out of pure bubble gum. It took his interest for sure, he pondered it must have been one of Helga's art projects as he couldn't see that much in the dark.

Arnold was navigating through the room with his phone and felt for something on the wall, flipping the switch and everything lit up.

He immediately dropped his phone on the attic floor and a thud could be heard as it fell.

Arnold stared at them all a million emotions infusing at once. He finally got a chance to examine all the objects now lying in front of him. He even saw pictures of himself varying through the ages. He even spotted an old familar locket?!

"Um, there has to be some logical explanation for all of this." Arnold said slightly perturbed.

This was too much for Arnold to take in at once. The locket belonged to Helga?! It was her locket? But wasn't it his grandparents's?! Why did she steal-how did she-?!

"None of this makes any sense." Arnold started stepping away from the objects.

"Helga has a shrine dedicated to-?!"

Arnold then remembered seven years ago, didn't she say something about a-SHRINE?!

Arnold became speechless. This was obviously something very personal to Helga. But the fact she still had this could it mean Helga felt the same?! Still feels the same for him but hiding her feelings-_leaving _all of this up in her attic? Arnold was beyond flattered and slightly creeped out. It's just so hard to imagine him, just your _average _football head being _idolized _like this. Especially by someone who never not even once-_until _atop that FTI building even showed him true kindness! He knew it _was _there deep down, always believed it so but the fact that his once frenemy is actually his biggest fan?! Albeit, his _best _friend.

Arnold grew a wide smile on his lips, taking all these factors in mind. He knelt down as he saw how Helga had made all of these herself. "I knew she was always creative-" Arnold even saw a lock of his own hair taped to the wall?!

Arnold was still going to need a huge pinch make himself realize he wasn't dreaming. All this went to prove to Arnold, that maybe Helga _does _still have feelings for him. That she still loves him, right? That she keeps away and hides away so much of herself, that maybe she's been _scared _or _shy _to let him know the truth. This is what Arnold definitely needed to see. Because now he realizes he's been _right _all along. Even before anything happened including the kiss it's like Arnold knew the whole time about _Helga_. He knew who she was, and how despite everything and even as that first kiss confirmed it that Helga cares about him. She _loves _him.

Arnold sat down in the floor next to the objects, contemplating what to do next. Arnold hadn't even heard any movement around any door, or even below as he hoped Helga was doing fine. Arnold was stuck again, he would probably need more time before he could make a step. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't leave till he knew Helga was _fine _or _safe_.

He heard laughter downstairs between Trevin and Helga. Arnold in response, put his head in his hands looking down at the floor. Arnold had _a lot _of thinking to do.

**ARNOLD FOUND HUGE SUBSTANTIAL EVIDENCE THAT PROVES A STRONG THEORY? WILL ARNOLD OUT OF JEALOUSY TRY TO SABOTAGE TREVIN AND HELGA'S EVENING TOGETHER? WHAT KIND OF NEWS DOES TREVIN HAVE FOR HELGA?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Chapter 12- Rumor Has It**

To Helga, it's like she had forgotten Arnold was up there in her closet. She was having a blast with Trevin. She was warming up some casserole Miriam had left in the fridge. Helga was surprised that her mom didn't burn any of her cooking this time, and that there wasn't any takeout in it's abscence as usual. Trevin orginally had wanted to meet her mother, but instead decided they should go out after eating. Trevin kept telling her he had a surprise for her.

Helga had learned from Trent's own personal background that he hardly _ever _got the chance to even have a somewhat decent meal. He grew up in foster homes most of his life, as Helga at the skate park met the other people (his friends) who he bonded with over the years through these conditions. Helga could relate to him in some ways. As the conversation continued he talked about how he vaguely remembers even his mother putting him up for adoption.

"So bucko? Spill, what's this surprise you're hammering on about?"

"You'll see, Pataki. You'll see." Trevin flashed her a playful grin.

"The casserole's not bad, is it?"

"It's perfect. _Just like you_." He lightly rubbed her arm.

"Oh, Helga. You'll never guess what I've been hearing-" Trevin was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You know Shortman? And Watermelon?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Helga said slightly suspiciously.

"Did you know they're going out?!"

"WHAT!?"

"On my phone, I was reading the school news and somebody plastered this on!"

He showed her the phone, Helga tried to remain calm as much as she could, but she knew after all this was over she was going to _strangle _Riley.

That's why Arnold came over-TO TELL her the news?! Now everything made sense to Helga. "Is that the surprise?"

"No. But what a prank! Someone got them all good! Even Sawyer, and that nerd-"

"It looks so faked, Helg-_Hey_. You okay, Helga?"

"It looks real to me, bucko."

"It's stupid." Trevin put the phone in his pocket. "Anyway-you want to know the surprise?!"

"Criminey! Out with it!"

"I got two-count em _two _exclusive tickets to WRESTLEMANIA!"

Trevin pulled them out on the table.

Helga grew the hugest smile on her face, and jumped into his arms.

"How did you-THAT'S AMAZING! These have been sold out!"

"I know a guy."

"Trevin Huxley, I love ya bucko." Helga gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Hellgirl."

"Let me put up the casserole and we'll get going."

"Your mom is an excellent cook."

"Yeah, yeah if she's not _burning _the roast beef half the time. Uh, one sec I've seemed to have forgotten something-_Wait here_."

Helga rushed up the stairs, finally remembering that she had _Arnold _up in her closet.

Arnold had heard movements up the stairs, and he quickly climbed down closing up the attic repositioning himself in the closet.

Helga lightly knocked on the door twice. Helga tried not to let her anger show through the door. "We're leaving, Arnold. You can come out when we're gone. I'm going to throw you the key under the door. Lock up when you leave. You can give it back to me at school tomorrow."

Helga closed her bedroom door then ran down the stairs quickly grabbing a purse her mother had gotten her along the way. Helga never thought in a million years she would use it, but she quickly put on lip gloss and applied a little powder not too much at once. Helga, wasn't overly fond of wearing make-up anyway. And besides they were going to Wrestlemania.

Helga took out her mother's compact mirror. Helga wore casually her blond hair in a ponytail as she still had that unibrow which Trevin told her it made her look unique. She was wearing a causal blue top, then changed into a black tank top changing to more comfortable jeans. While donning black converse sneakers.

She had met Trevin as he helped her get her pink hoodie back on. They lovingly held hands walking out the door. Arnold had been watching outside her door just as she had got her hoodie on.

That image left Arnold undeniably heartbroken. Arnold gathered, on the bright side at least Helga was _smiling _not scowling as she usually would have been. She never smiled once with Arnold, always _complaining _and scowling.

Arnold took a deep breath.

Just as promised, when he saw through the window the car go out of view Arnold locked up and headed straight for home.

Just then he got a text from Lila.

_Meet me at Slausen's :)_

Arnold thought why not, it wouldn't be bad to get _ice cream _at a time like this.

**IS ARNOLD MEETING WITH LILA BAD NEWS? TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Riley had taken a power nap. As she woke up she went into the kitchen and noticed a note, where her mother had left money for Ice Cream..**

**Chapter 13- Ice Cream For Three?**

_Money for Ice Cream. _

_-Mom_

Reality was her mother had promised she would have taken her, and her brother out for ice cream. But as _usual _something came up with her boyfriend.

Riley was starting have a little resentment toward that man. _Because __**he**_ was one of the reasons she was _alone _all the time. Anyway, a small scoop of Vanilla wouldn't hurt.

Riley was glad she could get a sleep in, because she couldn't even really sleep after that last fight with her mother. Riley shook her head not to think of it, her mother had really changed. Riley locked up and started walking down the street.

An ice cream would hit the spot, she tried not to think about the harsh criticism her mother had gave her. The words that could easily bring her to tears. _"You need to stop this ****. (Censored) Your dad is gone! AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" "Nathan is gone too, don't you see that you little-" _Riley saw Arnold walking on the sidewalk alone. "Arnold?" Riley quickly made her way to him. "Hey, Riley. What ya doing?" He gave her an airy smile.

"Going for some ice cream, you?"

"Slausen's? You headed in my direction?"

"I think so. Mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't mind the company."

Riley could feel herself shaking and trembling as her mother's words pierced her skull. Her mother even threatened to kick her out, and stop supporting her-

"Riley, you ok?" Arnold paused for a moment.

"Yeah, just have a hankering for ice cream." Riley fibbed.

"We're almost there. You can sit with me and Lila."

"_Lila_?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

Riley knew whatever happened she couldn't let _Lila _get her hands on Arnold.

Arnold had held the door open gentlemanly for Riley. It was nice to have a friend, like Arnold.

"Arnold! I'm ever so over here!"

Lila started waving, and smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw Riley there. "Hey, Lila. I got your text. Riley will be joining us."

"Oh, Arnold couldn't it _ever so _just be you and me? We have _ever so _many private things to discuss."

"Riley, if you don't mind if I could just have a moment-"

"Sure, Arnold. Excuse me."

Riley whipped around the corner hiding in incongito.

Riley was watching closely Lila's every move.

"Arnold, I ever so do have many feelings for you. I want to be with you, Arnold."

"Lila, I-well-I like you too, it's just _I-"_

"Maybe this will ever so change your mind!" Lila grabbed Arnold and kissed him in finality.

Riley then grabbed a chocolate ice cream nearby, and threw it hitting Lila in the back.

Riley ducked down, waiting to hear her shout.

Riley turned back up, where Lila was still kissing Arnold?!

"Arnold I know it's been just ever so hard on you about, Helga." She broke away faking remorse.

"What am I going to do?" Riley started to say.

"It really has been, thanks Lila for understanding all this." Arnold actually bought it?!

"I just want you to be ever so happy, Arnold. _I _was just ever so stupid. I know you're the only _one _I want to ever so be with."

Arnold got a napkin cleaning off her face and even helped getting the chocolate out of her hair. Arnold once wiping her face kissed her back?!

"Arnold, could we ever so work on our studies together?"

"I'd like that very much, _Lila._"

Arnold and Lila had exited the parlor together.

Riley thought for sure that would have worked. "_Forget the ice cream!_" Riley started shouting to herself. "_Nothing is going right for me! Helga's mad because she thinks I was trying to steal her precious Arnold?! When the whole time I've been trying to keep him away from Lila! And once again, I'm so very alone._"

Riley sat beside herself, when a somewhat familar figure approached.

"Hello, Riley!" Eugene Horowitz waved brightly.

"Hi, Eugene." Riley tried to pleasantly smile back.

"Would you like to join me and my dad for Ice cream? It just looks like you're kinda alone over here."

"That's real thoughtful of you, Eugene. That would be nice."

Riley saw the door opened, Helga and Trevin walked in.

_Just perfect_. Riley thought to herself.

Helga and Trevin seemed like one of those _couples _that made you want to hurl.

Riley barely said anything to Eugene, or even his father. She tried to hide away her face of view from Helga.

"Well, well- isn't it _watermelon _head?" Trevin cackled.

"Leave me alone." She hid her face.

_"Well _hello Rie. Where's Arnoldo?" Helga threw in her face hastily.

"What do you-Helga we aren't together, if that's what you're implying?" Riley threw the same kind of look back.

"Is that so? I think you're lying bucko."

Helga had took out Trevin's cell phone and showed her the image.

"That happened, ok? But it's not because you think. Me and Arnold broke it off it didn't even last a minute. Happy now, Helga?!" Riley ran out of the parlor, leaving her ice cream behind.

"What was all that about?" Trevin asked in curiousity watching her leave. "What's her problem? Come on, Helga."

Helga was wondering so much by now, and had a much more reserved look on her face glancing over as Riley dissapeared. Helga followed her dark-haired boyfriend, but in her eyes bore a sense of regret. Something had happened between her and Arnold? There was something wrong with Riley, and Helga felt _guilt_?

She hadn't even let Riley speak up about anything before falsely accusing her. _Some kind of friend she was._

Riley had just started running and running. She took a breather unsure of just where to go as nobody was home. She stopped near a trash can and could hear some deep breathing.

Riley screamed in alarm, where a nasally boy popped up out of the trash can.

"Brainy? Don't scare me like that?!"

"Sorry." He said quite shyly.

"What's the matter, Riley?"

"Everything, Brainy. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, I'll be here if you need anything." Brainy went back into the trashcan shutting the lid with himself inside.

"Riley?" Phoebe made her way down the alley where she saw Riley sititng beside herself.

"Phoebe! It's all my fault! Helga hates me doesn't she?!"

"Why don't we take a walk, and you can tell me all about it." Phoebe offered her a hand.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I think that's just what I need. Maybe you can help me." Riley smiled sweetly, as she walked right beside her.

**WILL RILEY AND PHOEBE TAG TEAM AND TRY TO BREAK UP ARNOLD AND LILA FOR GOOD? WILL HELGA TRY TO BEFRIEND RILEY AGAIN? READ AND REVIEW! MORE TO BE COMING! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Chapter 14- Stakeout at Sunset Arms**

"Well me and Arnold are just friends, but Helga thinks differently. Over at Slausen's, Arnold and Lila just sort of _hooked _up."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Back to his boarding house, to _study_."

"I have an idea." Phoebe grinned.

Phoebe took out her small portable device and dialed a number.

"Lila? It's Phoebe. I have a question about our English project."

"_Oh, I just wish I could ever so help Phoebe. I'm just ever so busy right now_."

"Can you come over Lila? I really need a second person helping me with this. You are my _partner _after all."

"Ok, Phoebe. I'll be there."

"She's coming over to my house. Here's the key."

"You'll have to probably wait till sundown to get in."

"Don't worry, my mom is usually gone a _few _days or more before coming home."

"Take the fire escape, and I'll text you later."

Riley using Phoebe's instructions made it finally to the Sunset Arms boarding house.

"I'll be back here at eight. Time to get the job done."

Riley spun back toward Slausen's, seeing Helga and Trevin still sitting and enjoying their own company. Riley turned back around and set off again.

Riley jogged down one whole block. She made it to the Patakis Residence.

Riley jingled and shuffled the key quickly in the door. Going up the stairs as fast as she could, she broke into her bedroom. She went through some drawers, and saw something that _definitely _caught her eye.

Riley picked it up and examined it. Now she needed something to go with it, to make this all work.

Riley spotted Helga's footwear outside the door.

A red heel caught her attention.

She swooped it up with the couple of sheets of paper. She quickly made sure everything was similarly back to the way it was before. She went out of the house, locking it up as left as before. By that time it was seven fourty-five. Fifteen minutes till go time.

Riley had made the path back to Arnold's boarding house. She went up the fire escape, as instructed by Phoebe. Riley found herself facing the skyline view of Arnold's window.

She waited patiently, when she saw him come up the stairs following up into his room. Riley turned away looking down at her phone. Soon she saw him settled in bed. She waited a minute or so, then brought out of her backpack a rope with a latch hook. Riley quietly as she could opened the window. She slowly lowered herself in. She dropped majestically on her feet. She tiptoed over to his desk, where his desktop computer was. She grabbed his math book, and switched something else out with it.

The pieces of paper and the red heel, now were in its place. Riley quickly pulled herself out, and shut the window gently. Riley climbed down the fire escape and ran off as her feet had caught fire.

Riley rushed back toward Helga's house. Riley quickly peeked through the window, to see if Helga was home yet. She saw her mother Miriam was sleeping on the sofa.

Riley used the key again to get through the door. "Helga, is that you honey?" Miriam said drowsily.

Riley stood silently next to the door, not making a sound. Riley ran softly up the stairs, opening the door to Helga's bedroom. She had put Arnold's book in her drawers.

"Miriam, must be home." Riley could hear distantly. Riley hoisted Helga's window open and threw the rope down climbing down with her backpack.

Riley was sitting on a fragile branch, as she then stood removing the latch and jumping down.

Riley put everything away in her backpack and ran as fast as she could back to her own home.

"Hope this works." Riley paused suddenly when she saw Trevin huddled with these other guys in an alleyway.

"We'll start at sundown. Pataki is in with us. Nothing can go wrong with this plan."

"I got to tell Phoebe, so I can warn Helga!" Riley hurried quickly back home.

**WHAT HAS TREVIN PLANNED? DOES HELGA EVEN KNOW WHAT'S SHE GETTING INTO TO?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Chapter 15- Helga's Letter**

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARN-"

Arnold had stirred and awoken, shutting off his potato clock. Of course he eventually had rewire it and replace it with a new potato so it wouldn't start smelling. Arnold just stared at the ceiling. _Another _dream about Helga. He still had her on the brain. Lila had showed up, but the whole dream was centered on _Helga_. He closed his eyes reminiscing the image.

_"__**ARNOLD?! IT'S ME HELGA!"**_

_**Arnold had found himself opening the door to a house he was quite unfamilar about living in.**_

_**"ARNOLD! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! I NEED YOU, FOOTBALLHEAD!"**_

_**Just then, a familar redhead went behind him laying an arm around his neck.**_

_**"I'm just ever so sorry, but you're just EVER SO LATE, HELGA!"**_

_**Arnold had found himself in hesitation, regardless he started to grab for Helga's hand when-**_

_**Trevin had appeared behind Helga, dragging her off with him.**_

_**"ARNOLD! ARNOLD! ARNNNNOOOOLLLLDDD!"**_

Arnold everytime he heard that scream, he became absolutely frazzled. He sensed Helga was in trouble. Problem is, he had no idea just what to do. Maybe it was just all in his mind, he started to decide. Maybe he should just move on with-

Arnold had gotten up in his regular t-shirt with pajama bottoms. Walking over eyeing down his desk, saw something very peculiar.

Arnold glanced at that for a second, but in more worry started to muster, "Where is my math book?" Arnold scratched his head going through all his drawers, even looking under the bed not being able to find it.

He's not sure if his grandparents would know, due to the fact that he was mainly in charge of keeping his room in tidy shape.

"What am I going to do?" Arnold sat in his computer chair.

Arnold finally took true notice of just what was in it's place.

"A red shoe? What-who is this _Lila's_-"

"Wait." Arnold went into his closet and pulled out of an old shoebox a quite familar shoe.

"_Cecile?_" Arnold then grabbed what appeared to be a letter, starting to read it.

**Dear FootballHead ****Dear Arnold,**

_HELGA?!_

**My sweet and beloved football head I wished for more than a thousand years I could tell you how I really feel. I feel you deserve to know the truth, Arnold. The whole truth. It pains me to know you'll never read this, but this is the truth for the both of us.**

_Arnold thought about stop reading the letter, but he couldn't stop._

**I will always love you, Arnold. I've loved you since I was three years old. The day was a dreary day. Bob and Miriam had forgotten to take me to school, more interested in Olga's piano playing. I had walked myself all the way to preschool, some mangy mutt had stolen my lunch, I had even been splashed with gruesome mud on my way there. But then I had looked up, and someone was holding an umbrella over me. It was you Arnold. You had said you thought I had the nicest bow as you said it matched well with the color of my pants. You noticed me, Arnold when noone ever did or has. It was amazing. Beeing seen for the first time. You were still there for me, Arnold. When Harold had obnoxiously eaten my only lunch that day leaving me in tears you gave me yours. How did it all go wrong, Arnold? How come I'm not ever able to show or act the way I truly feel about you? About true kindness and adoration I feel for you? I was smiling over at you really for the first time, when the whole gang Harold, Stinky and Rhonda started laughing at me. Criminey! I hated that feeling! I had enough! They weren't going to ruin it for me! I saw the way you looked at me, in response as they laughed. I felt I was some joke, so I had to get serious and enter into their mind that I wouldn't be messed with. That's when my bully front was born. Heck, no one would mess with Helga G. Pataki, not even you Arnoldo. And I just don't know how it happened. All the pranks all the impeccable hatred only shown for my one and only love. I had become so shy and scared to tell you the truth. This was the only way, I could deal with things. Put on the mask and be strong. Noone would notice and noone would even care. I was still alone, but I wasn't. Despite how much I began pushing you away of all people, you never went away. You still believed deep down I was good person, and that I would show it one day. Sorry to dissapoint you but I have never been able to show you who I am. Frankly, I've just forgotten who I am, or who I'm supposed to be. After Bob left, I was devastated. Despite the dysfunctionality in my family, I knew deep down that Miriam and Bob were meant to be. I even felt at times they would be happier without me, just having their oh-so precious Olga. Maybe, it was my fault. Everything seemed to be. Miriam can hardly hold down this job at this radio station. And of course she keeps burning all the food in the house, so frequently as heck I have to walk down to the sub shop or elsewhere to get some decent food. Miriam has sung back even worse into her "smoothie" drinking, as she always tries to hide from me. But I know. I just couldn't imagine what it would be without you, Arnold. But nothing has ever changed between us. You don't even seem to notice my existence. All you see around you is Ms. Perfect. Seven years, that kiss? I bet you don't even remember that Arnold. But I do, and every day I've been living the petty dream over and over again. Hoping you would feel the same, when you never have. Maybe never will. How that one moment of bravery I was able to shout to you in little sentences what I have felt, what I still feel for you after all these years in absolute secrecy. I have so much to tell you, Arnold. I wish you could know all my secrets, as you deserve it. I still feel imminent guilt that it's my fault you and Ms. Perfect could be together or will be. **

_Arnold felt after reading to this point, he had been moved yet shot in the heart a trillion times. He was glued, he couldn't breathe he forced his eyes to continue._

**You know that rumor that you loved Lila? That was my fault. I had written in chalk-Arnold loves Helga. I was just so dazed, and making sure the walkway was clear wrote my one true dream making it be so the writing on the wall. But in a turn of events and quirks, a group of people-I could hear Rhonda maybe her posse coming down the alleyway. I erased my name in fear of true embarrasment on both our parts, but what was worse I didn't have enough time to erase the frickin thing! If they saw me, with a piece of chalk with my hand next to a heart with your name in it I would be humilated! Just as bad, so I wrote down the first word I heard in place. Lila. I ducked out of the way without being seen.**

_For some odd reason, this got Arnold laughing out loud almost uproariously. All of this crazy-it tickled Arnold._

_"Oh, Helga." Arnold started to sigh to himself._

_But then at the same moment, now everything kind of made since about him and Lila. Arnold's grin dissapeared in realization, continuing down the rest of the page._

**All I heard is that Lila was nuts about you. After seeing, my writing on the wall. And I had been overhearing the whole thing in the park when you liked-liked her back but she didn't anymore since-Oh Arnold, I felt horrible leaving you in this predicament. And you know one thing when you asked me if I had understood that feeling you had felt, I did Arnold. I only had eyes for you. Even then, and I was glad that in the end I was able to walk with you home. I was even fortunate to have spent Valentine's Day with you as Cecile.**

_Arnold nearly had fallen out of his chair. _

**You inspire me! I have even a shrine built of you in honor! I've wrote volumes and poems about you! Because in my sad and stormy world you are the only ray of sunlight that ever shone down into it. My beloved, and my despair. My brave, noble and sweet football-headed Arnold. I love you so much, Arnold. **

**Love,**

**Helga Geraldine Pataki**

Arnold just sat there in his chair, becoming very numb. He couldn't think, he had become breathless. He was in sheer disbelief, but he believed every word he had read. It made him feel-what was this feeling? On top of the world?

Arnold knew this was probably the best moment of his life. It's as if he had won the lottery! "She loves me. HELGA G. PATAKI LOVES ME!" Arnold started shouting aloud happily. Arnold had climbed up to the top of the boarding house opening his window.

"HELGA G. PATAKI LOVES ME!" Arnold looked up into the sky with the biggest grin on his face.

"And-I love her too." Arnold said softly to himself.

Arnold had looked at the time on his watch. He had to get ready fast!

Arnold had climbed back down into his room, and went through his clothes trying to find something for this _special _day.

He had found the perfect shirt, and the right type of jeans. Arnold quickly and hurriedly threw everything on, and got on his black sneakers. Arnold ran back quickly into the closet, to get something to protect the letters and the shoe. Once he wrapped that up in a bag, he had put it all in his backpack running down the stairs.

"Shortman, what's the _special_ occasion? You got a date, Arnold?"

His grandpa had quipped up in reply to Arnold's appearance.

"_It _might be." Arnold said shyly, a huge blush coming to his face.

"Hehe, young love. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well-it's-uh-"

"Your friend with the one eyebrow?"

Arnold gave him a look of huge bewilderment.

"Grandpa, how'd you-"

"I always had a feeling about you _two_."

"She loves me, Grandpa. Where I always thought she hated me all these years."

"Heheh, didn't I tell you Arnold?"

"Tell me what, Grandpa?"

"You know _I _was ridiculed just like you were by a girl."

"Oh, I remember-whatever happened Grandpa?"

"I married her! Heheh!"

"You mean Grandma's-"

"It took him _twenty three _years to figure out that was my way of saying I liked your grandfather _very _much." Grandma Gertie had come out of the kitchen and sweetly kissed Grandpa Phil on the head.

"Grandpa." Arnold narrowed his eyes donning a playful grin.

Arnold had looked down at his watch. "Oh! I'm going to be late! Grandpa do you know where-"

"Cologne is in my medicine cabinet. First shelf."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold darkened in blush.

Arnold had ran in the restroom, then went back out.

"_Kimba_, any breakfast-"

"Sorry, no breakfast today Grandma."

Arnold had kissed his Grandparents on the cheek.

"Got to go! Love you guys! Wish me luck!"

Arnold had run into Abner, leaning down and picking him up.

"Today's the day Abner-the day I'm going to kiss Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold had gently set his pet pig down, and quickly ran out the door.

"Oh Phil, he's so happy_-reminds _me of you sixty years younger."

As Gertie traveled back into the kitchen, all the boarders couldn't help but overhear. All of them peered out of their doorway at once. "What are all you ninnies standing around for!" Grandpa hollered, bringing all the boarders shutting their doors in unison.  
"Go get her, Shortman." Grandpa airly chuckled.

Arnold by a smidge had almost caught the city bus. He was going to have to walk, but he knew it was worth it. As long as he was able to do what he needed to do with Helga.

Arnold froze in his tracks. In a nearby alleyway, he saw a Helga G. Pataki slumped aganist the wall and in tears?! Arnold quickly ran across the street, shouting her name. "HELGA! HELGA!"

Helga had looked up in surprise. "ARNOLD?!"

**THAT'S NOW WHERE I LEAVE YOU! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HELGA TO LEAVE HER IN TEARS? WILL ARNOLD BE EVER ABLE TO CONFESS HIS TRUEST FEELINGS? ONLY CAN BE KNOWN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: New Followers! And those awesome reviews! Thank you for reading, as I will always try to update as much as I can :)**

**Chapter 16-The Heist**

"HELGA!" Arnold had lifted Helga into his arms both of them now aganist the wall.

"Footballhead?! What are you-let me-"

Helga became still, yet trembling underneath her skin.

Arnold's lips has passionately meet hers, silencing her.

Arnold had broken away a few moments, looking intently into her eyes.

His arms still rested gently, yet firmly on her shoulders.

"Wha-" Helga squeaked, as her voice lightly cracked Arnold then shushed her.

"Helga, I-I have to tell you something. But first, tell me what has happened. Who's done this to you?"

"Arnold." Helga said breathless and cautiously.

Helga grabbed him back, kissing him both lips meeting again in spontaneity.

"Helga..." Arnold could barely speak, as Helga's eyes held his soul.

"We got to stop them, Arnoldo. Follow me."

Helga and Arnold ran off hand-in-hand off to some mysterious destination.

Riley and Phoebe had watched this whole scene in a variety of emotions.

Phoebe cried happily, occasionally wiping her glasses, as Riley had passed out on the cold, hard sidewalk.

"Riley, wake up! We got to go help them! You follow them, I'll bring back up!"

Phoebe helped a dazed and very confused Riley on her feet again.

Riley had found herself hopelessly chasing after Arnold and Helga.

"You're finished, bucko." Helga crossed her arms with an Arnold protectively at her side.

"Noone MESSES with HELGA G. PATAKI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"GET THEM!" Trevin hollered.

"ARNOLD!"

"HELGA!"

Arnold bodyslammed two guys into the brick wall behind them.

"HELGA, RUN!"

"Pataki, you've done all that we needed you to do-"

"Let him go, UNLESS YOU WANT A VISIT FROM OL'BETSY?!"

Riley out of nowhere, jumped and landed on Trevin letting him solidly hit the ground.

"That's what you get, jacka-"

"RILEY?!" Arnold and Helga said incredulously in unison.

"Yep, that's me don't wear it out. Haven't I _helped _you guys enough today? Ay yiii-" Riley shook her head drowsily.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, while Helga grew a slight scowl on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME AND ARNO-"

Phoebe ran shortly after into the alleyway.

"PHEEBS?! CRIMINEY! WHAT THE HEC-"

"The authorities will deal with Trevin and his friends."

Riley had gotten up, as one of the officers had come to handcuff Trevin.

"_Huxley, _it hasn't been that long. Juvie for you pal, _7 months_. Let's just see what the _law_ will say in regards to your attempted robbery."

"Helga, I told you he was bad news!" Riley playfully scolded her.

"You were right and I'm sorry, _Riley_. About everything." Helga smiled while quickly hugging a exhausted Riley.

"Apology accepted." Riley smiled warmly. She then eyed Arnold down, and looked back with Helga with a small smirk on her face.

"I always felt something, _about _you two." Riley playfully punched Helga's arm.

Helga chuckled nervously, while blushing as Arnold began to do so making his way over to the three girls.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Phoebe said quickly, starting to drag Riley with her.

"Have fun, you two." Riley playfully winked before sprinting off with Phoebe.

Arnold and Helga stood by each other, both in silence.

"So you were saying-_footballhead_?" Helga inched in closer to him.

"Helga, I just realize that deep down I've always had feelings for you. I just never knew you could feel the same."

"All my life, bucko. Come here, you stupid _footballhead_."

Arnold and Helga kissed yet again. As they broke away to continue conversing, he thought of something. "What I'm concerned about is that-how did you break into my room _while _I was sleeping? The letter and the shoe-that was genius." Arnold leaned in for another kiss.

Helga kissed him back, but paused. "Letter and shoe? What are you talking about, Arnoldo?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Helga. You know the letter, the shoe and the _shrine _was _very _convincing."

"SHRINE? What shrine?" Helga blocked another kiss with her hand.

"That you wouldn't know about. But come on, the letter and the shoe? The letter you confessed my utmost feelings for me." Arnold tried to gently lower the hand to steal another kiss.

"Wait just a minute, bucko. I didn't leave you any letter or any shoe. Criminey! Where is this all coming from?!"

"Helga, that's hard to believe since you even signed the letter, _Love, Helga Geraldine Pataki_."

"What?! Show me, footballhead! RIGHT NOW!"

"Helga..I don't understand-how could the letter-it sounds like something you would write-are you saying that you _don't_-" Arnold rubbed his neck nervously, in dissapointment.

"I'm not saying I don't _like _you, Arnoldo. Just show me."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Arnold had found his backpack again, and took out the bag with the letter and the shoe.

Helga snatched the bag from his fingers and glanced it all over.

She had picked up the letter in her hands, and read it all where a look of distress washed over her face.

"You read all of it?"

Arnold nodded.

"Helga, I can understand if you don't-or if you're not exactly ready for this _kind _of thing." Arnold said in understanding.

"But I got to know-was it from you? Is this true, Helga?"

"Arn-I think that-well-" Helga took a sigh.

"I wrote this in my utmost confidence, as I never ever intended you to read it. I honestly don't know how you woun-"

Helga quickly faced the direction of where Phoebe and Riley had ran once.

"But if you hadn't read this letter-" Helga swung back around. "You just _think _you like me because you _thought _I liked you, don't ya Arnoldo?"

"Helga-"

"Be honest, footballhead."

"But, _Helga_. None of it really matters how what ended up with what-All that matters is how we feel, right? How _you _feel about me, right?"

"Problem, is STUPID-" Helga had tossed him back the bag. "You don't like me, because you do only because you thought I-"

"That's not true, Helga! You know it's not true! I've been waiting for this, Helga. You're my best friend-and well maybe the letter helped clarify things but my feelings have never changed they've even shown and became stronger. You've always been there for me, Helga-"

"You never noticed! I've been waiting for you, too. This wasn't meant to happen-_not like this._"

Arnold then assertively grabbed Helga by the shoulders.

"I-I-Helga I know that you love me. And I lov-"

"NO! You don't! Footballhead, do us all a favor and let's just forget-"

"Forget?! I can understand if you _don't _feel the same, Helga-but I can't just forget this?! Noone has ever-Helga I-I-I-LOVE YOU HELGA G. PATAKI!" Arnold pulled her in and gave her one of the biggest kisses of her life.

Arnold broke away, as Helga just stood there emotionless.

"Helga, I know you do. Maybe one day, you won't be _afraid _to show it. I'll wait Helga, but I can't guarantee forever."

"Don't Arnold. Just forget about me, ok? And this whole conversation IT NEVER HAPPENED! YOU GOT THAT, FOOTBALLHEAD?!"

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said sadly.

He paused. "You want me to walk you to sch-"

Helga just stormed passed him, and walked out of the alleyway leaving Arnold alone.

A tear came to her eye. She was thinking that there could have been hope, but if it wasn't for that letter none of this would have happened. Helga loved him, she knew it so as she knew this wasn't the right time.

She had a hunch who was behind all of this. She clenched her fists, and stomped her way to school.

Arnold was now slumped aganist the wall, looking down tearfully it was unbelievable about the state he was in.

He couldn't believe this was all a lie, some cruel joke possibly. _Who could've done this?_

He should've known it was all too _good _to be true. Arnold just figured Helga was stubborn, that maybe it wasn't the right time _considering _other things but she would come around, just like she always does right?

Riley and Phoebe were almost nearing a block, heading toward the school.

"I wonder how the lovebirds are, I hope things went smoothly."

"Oh, I can't believe it! I never thought in such a long time this could happen!" Phoebe clapped giddily.

"Helga-must never know about any of this. Phoebe, call me _stupid _or _tired _but did I leave my backpack when I pulled that splits move on Trevin?"

"Oh it seems you have."

"Wait here, it shouldn't be that long."

Riley started running again. She went down an opposite street as opposed to Helga.

Riley had spotted her backpack, in excitement put it on when-

She saw Arnold alone his back aganist a dumpster?!

Riley quietly walked toward him.

"Are you okay, Arnold?"

He looked up in slight surprise and his gaze went downward.

"Yeah, I guess." Arnold fibbed.

"What happened? Do you want to tell me-did you go too far?"

Riley slowly knealt beside him.

"I guess you could say that."

"Where's Helga?"

"On her way to school. Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

"I can understand that. Sorry for bothering you."

"Wait, Riley. Can I-well-can I ask you something?"

Riley paused in her step. "Sure."

"Were you following me and Helga the whole time?"

"Yeah-I got the heads up from Phoebe on from what Trevin was planning I just followed up to make sure you guys were okay."

"So you mean you saw-well everything?"

"You mean, kiss and confession? Yes. Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Helga just won't-she really bugs me sometimes!" Arnold angrily threw his bag aganist the wall.

"Well maybe she'll come around."

"I hope, but I know Helga. She's-well Riley I think it was _nice _of you to check up on us. I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Ok."

"You got to pretend to be my girlfriend-to make _Helga _jealous!"

"Say what?!"

"Normally, I wouldn't go to these means-but I can't-I mean I can't lose her-I got to do something."

"WHOA. BACK UP, JUST A SEC. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME-"

"Well I don't like you like that-it's just to get Helga _jealou_-"

"Oh, sorry if I was off that bandwagon. I haven't really slept in the past few days."

"Well-I know this is asking alot-do you think-think that you can do it Riley?"

"Arnold, please be specific on just what you're saying-I mean this could end up really hurting Helg-"

"I don't want to hurt her. I just-I have to-I don't know do something."

"I have to know that she _really _doesn't have feelings for me. Even when I know she does."

"She's denied her feelings for you?"

"Yeah, but I have to know even when she wants me to forget her, I have to know deep down she _really _wants me to. Everything is backwards when it comes to women." Arnold shook his head troubled.

"You poor thing. Arnold, Helga could beat me up badly-or worst case scenario I _might _die. But I'll do it if it helps-"

Arnold got up on his feet, and pulled Riley into a hug.

"Thank you, Riley. You're the best." Arnold gleamed brightly.

"Anything that gets you two kids togeth-"

"Just play along." Arnold threw her a big grin.

"Play along to _what _exactly?"

"Just go along with it."

"Arnold, you might need to tell me-maybe signal me-are we walking to school?"

"It's the least I can do."

"Ok, Arnold-are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, Riley. This has to work."

"That's what I'm afraid of-" Riley shook her head worriedly.

**DUN DUN! IT'S BEEN AWHILE GUYS! WHAT IS TO COME OF ARNOLD'S SCHEME? WILL THIS END UP THE BOTH OF THEM WINDING UP WITH MANY BRUISES FROM OL' BETSY?! WHAT'S THE DEAL BEHIND TREVIN'S ATTEMPTED ROBBERY? WILL BE CONTINUED! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helga's New Best Friend**

**I don't own Hey Arnold, (c) Craig Bartlett/Nickelodeon**

**Author's Note: In reference to one of the reviews, Helga turned him down as she felt all of this was out of her control. I think Helga would like to have things her way, as she feels tricked or set up. There's not an actual difference when it comes to things, but to Helga she was wanting the moment Arnold did feel the same, **_**without **_**knowing how Helga herself feels in truth. After what's happened with Trevin (which I'll get on to a little later) I think she still needs time, although she does love Arnold but yeah Helga's not going to be **_**too **_**happy when she confronts the **_**people **_**she thinks are responsible for all this. Things are definitely not going to end well for poor Riley. Lila is definitely going to do all she can to get in on all this action, unaware of how Arnold feels. **

**P.S. (After writing more than half of story)- Criteria in the story while for the most part- K+ (Some could be ****rated**** as teen) Just a heads up ;)**

**Arnold has now convinced Riley to be his "pretend" girlfriend, to make Helga jealous. As Arnold and Riley are walking side by side at a natural distance, a bright redhead appears next to Arnold...**

**Chapter 17-The Dating Don'ts**

"Arnold! How are you ever so doing?" Lila grabbed Arnold pulling him into a kiss, when Arnold himself broke out of her grasp.

"What ever is it, Arnold?" Lila said worriedly, lightly caressing his shoulder.

Now Arnold was in a situation-how could he even had forgotten about-_Lila_-Arnold knew he was going to go through with this plan, whether he really liked it or not-_He _did like Lila, wouldn't want to hurt her either-as he thought when all of this was over and Helga really doesn't feel the sam-

"Lila, I know what's happened between you and me-" Arnold started to say in a gentle tone.

Arnold dramatically threw his arm around Riley, and spoke "There's someone else, Lila. I'm really sorry."

"Arnold, who? Who are you ever so talking about-" Lila said dumbfounded.

Arnold had whispered in Riley's ear, that it was her cue to speak.

"He's my boyfriend now." Riley spoke firmly. "And I better not see your _paws _over him EVER AGAIN!" Riley said in fake anger, as Lila actually was buying this.

Arnold and Riley began to walk off, when Lila began to shout. "ARNOLD I KNOW YOU EVER SO LOVE ME! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THIS! YOU'LL EVER SO SEE ABOUT THIS, ARNOLD! YOU WILL EVER SO LOVE ME!" Lila ran off in a trail of tears.

Riley had grew a frown on her face, as she looked up at Arnold who was very remorseful. Under his breath saying, "I'm really sorry, Lila." Arnold and Riley began to continue on their way, as Arnold had taken his arm away from her. They just walked again at an equal distance. Riley walked in nervousness, as she knew Helga was going to obliverate her before Arnold probably could even get a chance to save her.

"Arnold, maybe we shouldn't do this-just accept at the time how Helga feels but don't give up on her-"

Arnold in response, walked closer to her again throwing an arm around her waist. "Riley, I can't lose Helga." Arnold cooly whispered into her ear. Making Riley blush a dark red. His index finger now rested at her side. "I promise after this, I'll do whatever you want me to. Because I owe you one."

"Arnold, you might _lose _Helga's favor if you go through with this. I am a woman too you know that knows about these womanly things."

"That's a risk, I got to take Riley. I got to get through to Helga somehow. That's the only way. Come on, this won't be so bad." Arnold said brightly.

"Unless-am I making you uncomfortable?" Arnold said in slight concern, but a teasing tone came out.

"All of this is, Arnold. Not just _you_." Riley gave Arnold, "the look".

They were already now in view of Hillwood High. "Riley, I promise I won't go too far with this ok? Just a little peck on the cheek won't hurt." Arnold lightly kissed her cheek.

Riley was doing all she could to remain calm, as Riley couldn't help finding all this slightly attractive? Arnold's arm raised higher now pulling her closer by her shoulder, as Riley reluncantly threw an arm around him.

Despite herself, Riley felt she could be enjoying this deep down a little _too _much. Although nothing was _honestly _happening between them and there would be _nothing_ that ever would Riley liked this feeling, the idea of having a boyfriend. Especially she mustered someone as _nice _as Arnold-Riley couldn't help herself but she glanced him down from head to toe. Oh and for the first time, Riley finally recongized that _smell _she was wiffing from Arnold. He was wearing cologne? And he looked really handsome in his attire-OH NO! Riley knew she had to get away from Arnold, because this was getting out of her control. Though Arnold, may have not been the most popular guy-Riley knew there were likable qualities about him, she just started to stare at him as he returned it flashing her a charming grin. Riley felt her heart thumping at a huge pace. She gulped nervously, as she wondered Arnold meant by _how far_? Was he going to kiss her? Would he let himself not get that _far? _Riley looked where her index finger laid on Arnold's side resting softly touching a nice firm muscle. Riley had broken out a low sigh, where these images came to mind. How she wanted to raise her fingers higher, feeling him all over his ches-WHAT?! THE HECK-WHY WAS SHE-Riley in response had moved her hand to rest gently on Arnold's back. Getting away from the temptations pultivating in her mind. Riley looked away, as they were entering Hillwood High. Riley couldn't help finding herself lightly rubbing Arnold's back, as her hand went up to even massage his shoulder-

When she saw what was happening, she immediately dropped her arm bringing it to a more appropiate place when Arnold himself couldn't help himself enjoying this. Arnold started blushing, as he looked down at Riley taking her in, _everything_. Her tiny waist, her growing-Arnold shook away his gaze as he almost began to stare. He knew that wouldn't be polite, and why was he acting like this? Arnold in slight awkardness raised his arm hanging over her shoulders but almost drooping over her-Arnold grew a dark blush as he directly looked-Arnold looked forward as he could to get the almost-urges far away as possible. Riley noticed how Arnold was check-Riley then forced herself to look forward, throwing a gentle and polite smile toward Arnold as he returned the same. This could be simple enough, right? As long as they both could control themselves.

Riley knew she was _dead_, or would be soon. She just didn't want to leave Arnold's grasp, even though she knew it was all wrong. However she reminded herself that she couldn't do this to Helga. Arnold's arm around her, had kind of helped in a way forgetting about her heartbreak over _Nath_-Maybe this pretending was all she needed to forget a harsh piece of reality. _This _was all _pretend_. As she glanced over at Arnold and his football shaped head she felt it was very much real. Riley frequently reminded herself she musn't get attached, or get that much where she actually starts to have these ur-

They both had stopped in front of Arnold's best friend, Gerald Johassen who was wearing an amusing smile as he saw them two. "She's the lucky girl? The one that you love, man?"

Arnold had remembered telling Gerald this morning about his whole plan-but never mentioned to Gerald it was Helga-waiting wanting Gerald to see them in person-now it was-

"Yep, we're just crazy about each other. I'm going to walk the _Mrs._ to class I'll see you later, Gerald." Arnold had intimately thrown his arm around Riley as she threw an arm around his waist walking off together in sync.

Gerald stood back watching them both really happy for Arnold, as he finally saw Phoebe come into view.

By then Arnold and Riley had dissapeared, when Phoebe asked while enveloping an arm around her boyfriend, "Have you seen Riley around?"

"Yeah. I just saw her with Arnold."

"What do you mean Arnold?"

"They're couple material now, mhmm I saw that coming. I'm just glad his mystery girl isn't _Helga G. Pataki_, that's the last thing Arnold would-"

"What?! Gerald, where did they-"

"You're going to leave me again-I don't even see you anymore be be." Gerald said flirtatiously.

"Gerald, there's something I have to-"

"It's Helga, ain't it?"

"Gerald, Helga isn't a bad person-if only you could just warm up to-"

"Why are you so interested about Arnold?" Gerald said in suspicion throwing an eyebrow at her.

"Gerald, it's about Riley. I promise we'll meet again at lunch. Bye!"

Riley and Arnold were walking down the halls as every onlooker was pretty much aware of their existence.

Helga had stopped y the cafeteria to have actually something of a breakfast. As she left earlier in the morning with Trevin, as he promised he would buy her breakfast as Miriam was donning much of an hangover. That's where it all went wrong. But, Helga couldn't shake the many kisses she shared with Arnold, where anger soon rushed back to her face. She paced her way to her locker. Helga was getting her things out, when she saw-

Arnold had spotted Helga in the corner of his eye. He had whispered something to Riley, as she looked straight up at Arnold before even getting a chance to look over at Helg-Arnold had Riley pinned aganist the wall, his arm perched above her head just staring down at her. Riley grew a huge look of fright on her face, as Arnold brought his lips to her own. At first it was a subtle kiss, but as he could feel Helga approaching, Arnold amped it up in ferociousity and intensity. Riley's sensibility was gone for a bit. She had thrown her arms around his neck as Arnold brought them closer to the wall. Arnold had raised her up higher as her legs enveloped his spine, his lower back. Riley could feel her senses all go wacky, she knew she had to stop this. But in all truth she didn't want him to stop. Arnold had moved his lips leaving light kisses on both cheeks when trailing down the hem of her neck. Riley in surprise had small moans escaping her mouth, her eyes dilated once she saw even Arnold press lightly a finger right above her bellybutton hole.

Arnold reached back up to support a hand on her back, while the other gently grabbed her thigh resumed kissing. When ultimately Helga charged in like a bull on fire, breaking up this scene.

Riley knew her death sentence was calling. While Helga looked over in huge dissaproval and disgust over at Riley, that piercing Riley's soul in all. Riley winced closing her eyes, as Helga in return reprimaded Arnold pinning him aganist the wall across from Riley.

Riley's insides cried out, she hated where all of this was going.

"What THE HELL IS GOING ON FOOTBALLHEAD?!"

Arnold had to readjust his eyes, to look at a very much angered (to put it lightly) Helga G. Pataki.

"Helg-" Arnold started to say-when

Helga was thrown off sliding down the rest of the hallway, her landing on her side below a locker.

"Arnold ever so TAKE ME NOW!" Lila had jumped on him now, as Arnold anxiously in worry kept glancing over at Helga.

Lila was leaving kisses all over him, when Arnold started to grow stiff unable to stop her-

Riley gritted her teeth in slight jealousy. She went over and pushed Lila off of him. "I told you- get your hands off of him! He's my BOYFRIEND!" Riley snarled over at Lila.

Lila got up and her feet and grabbed ahold of Riley's feet bringing her down to the floor as the RUMBLE started.

Arnold looked down in disbelief, as Lila had now gotten on top of Riley pulling her hair, as Riley was lightly smacking her away.

Helga had took the advantage of running back amidst the fight and bringing a much worried Arnold with her.

"Helga, this is all my fault. Riley was right-I never should have-"

Helga was silent, as she pulled Arnold with her into the nearby janitor's closet.

Helga had pulled the light switch, and crossed her arms giving a huge glare now piercing into Arnold's soul.

"I'm going to give you till the count of ten to tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE, FOOTBALLHEAD?!"

"Helga this was the only way. I had to get through to you somehow-"

"What do you mean, buck-"

"I had to see how you would react. But don't you see the truth is-there _isn't _anything happening between me and Riley-the _only _one I want to be with is you."

Arnold gingerly took Helga's trembling hands into his own.

Helga swat her hands away from him. "Are you frickin kidding me?! That's what you were trying to prove-FOOTBALLHEAD?! This whole scheme was to get me craving with envy-and me somehow relaying my "utmost" feelings for you! Criminey!"

"Helga, all I really want to know is that-if you _don't _feel the same for whatever reason tell me now!"

"You must got it really _bad_, footballhead. The dark Arnoldo has returned, and I _don't _like that very much." Helga grew a huge smirk, as she made her way to Arnold, now throwing her arms around him.

"Looks like you've _finally _won footballhead."

Arnold accidentally turned out the lights, and soon Arnold was holding Helga aganist the wall, lips locked in passion and ultimate _fury_.

They were briefly intterupted as a sorrowful Lila opened the door to the janitor's closet. She gasped, and oncemore broke down into tears running off leaving her shoe behind.

Helga in response had closed the door, where they continued.

Riley was lying on the floor in excruciating pain. Lila sure has something fiery in her, Riley thought then. Riley had noticed a torn and beaten Lila running off in absolute sadness. Phoebe and Gerald saw Lila running when they peeked into the closet. Gerald felt himself black out and hit the floor.

Phoebe was smiling, closing the door and raised Gerald on his feet walking closely with him to guide him to class.

Riley had also seen when Phoebe and her boyfriend had, Arnold and Helga making out in the janitor's closet.

Riley couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. It only got worse when she saw a brokenhearted Lila throw her arms around a comforting Nathan, who in his other hand held Lila's shoe. Riley had gotten herself up off the floor, but a smile was gazing down on her. A Eugene Horowitz lifted a hand asking, "Gee. Are you okay, Riley?"

"Not exactly, Eugene." Riley said looking down in slight depression.

"But at least-everything worked out in the end." Riley shot back toward the closet a tearful smile.

She was walking with Eugene to her Biology class, when she was halted by-

"Riley! You got to help me! I've been set up!"

Riley then looked up to see two Trevin's in front of her?!

"Come on, bro. We got lots to talk about-" Trevin was soon lead away by his menacing evil twin brother?!

"Is it me or am I seeing double?" Eugene asked in clarification.

"Eugene, wait here." Riley dashed after the both of them.

Riley had ran as fast as she could toward the door leading one possible exit to the school. She looked in the window seeing the cops outside talking to the twin brothers? The one she assumed as Trevin made his way back into the door. "Riley, you got to tell me is Helga alright?"

"Trevin, what is going on? Why are you calling me by my actual name? Who is that other guy-"

"He's my brother-we recently got connected back through one of the foster homes. Ok, watermelon head you can't tell anyone about this. He's been in debt with the wrong guys-but now he's pulling me into all this."

"Ok, then you are Trevin. But none of this makes any sense! What are they going to do?" Riley looked over to the cops outside the window.

"I don't know. But Riley, you got do something for me."

"And _what _is that?"

"Make sure Helga doesn't know about any of this. You might have to testify for me in court too. I got to go now."

Trevin looked solemnly as he walked out the door.

"Is everything okay?" A slightly worried Eugene chirped up in response.

"Yeah, _I _think so." Riley fibbed with a bitter tone in her voice.

"Eugene!" A tall brunette cheerily picked up a slightly shorter Eugene into her arms.

"Sheena!" Eugene brightly smiled.

"Riley, this is my girlfriend Sheena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eugene, I have to show you something."

"We'll see you later, Riley!"

Riley soon found herself alone in many of the abandoned hallways, when she heard a-

"Psst. Psst. Over here."

Riley turned to find some boy in a red sweater and some blandly colored vest approach her.

"Word on the street is you need some information on Rodney Huxley."

"Who the heck are you?" Riley asked in huge dismay.

"A friend. A friend in need, Curly Gammelthorpe at your service." He grabbed Riley's hand and lightly kissed it.

"So _you're _the Curly I've been hearing about?"

"I seem to be very popular in these parts. As you are, let's step into my office and make a deal."

"Listen, no offense-not that you're _creepy_ and all-but we just met and I don't even know you-"

"You want to help your friend, don't you?"

"Yes." Riley threw out an exaspearated sigh.

"Follow me, mademoiselle."

Curly had let her into an abandoned janitor's closet, but now was big enough to even occupy as a mini-office as Curly himself had built and refurnished the place?

"Take a seat."

Riley cautiously took a chair.

"In regards of this information I give up, there's got to be something in it for me."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I heard you're the one who got Pataki and that weird kid Arnold together. Maybe you could set me up with the goddess of my dreams."

"Who would that be?"

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. The fairest of them all."

"Well, you do know that she's dating Harold Bergman, right?"

"Alas, none of it matters! Our love can withstand anything. So do we have a deal or not." Curly lowered his glasses shooting her the craziest grin she ever saw.

"Maybe. But I have to get the chance to help my friend _first_."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept. I trust you. After school, let's meet here again to discuss-_the-_negotations."

Curly held the door open for her. "Pleasure doing business with you."

As Riley had left she could hear Curly belt out _one _of the craziest laughs she _had _ever heard.

Riley had began to walk down the hallway, when she saw an alone Brainy in one of the trash containers.

Riley lightly knocked on the lid.

"Brainy?"

He suddenly reappeared popping up his head.

"You need to reserve me a trash can. I'm going to need one. To _hide _for dear life."

"Done." Brainy smiled wheezing. "Hi." Brainy waved then pulling himself back into the trash can.

"Even though I've been here for several months, who knew high school could get this complicated?" Riley shook her head in wonder dissappearing behind a hallway.

**WOWZERS! WHAT IS RILEY GETTING HERSELF INTO?! SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME :)**


End file.
